


Like Brothers

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sadico saiyan [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Quanto sarebbe stata diversa la storia se accanto a Vegeta ci fosse stato un personaggio così spesso frainteso?





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Fratellone

 

La navicella di Freezer vagava a velocità sostenuta, sfrecciando tra i pianeti, girando su se stessa o scendendo in picchiata attraverso lo spazio profondo. Superava decine e decine di pianeti di diverse dimensioni, alcuni di essi di un solo colore tendente al rosso, al violo o al verde, altre volte passando accanto a planetoidi con diverse sfumature. La luce dei diversi soli, quasi sempre di un giallo brillante, si rifletteva sulla sua superficie bianca cromata. Al contrario non veniva rimandata dalle grandi cupole di simil vetro, oscurate dall’interno. Solo l’immensa cupola da cui guardava il padrone della navicella, ogni tanto, rimandava alcuni riflessi sulla grande calotta azzurrina.

Man mano che si avvicinava a un pianeta, i portelloni al cui interno si trovavano le zampette di metallo candido, fremevano. Una serie di portelloni sferici contenevano navicelle bianche sferiche, simili a spore, attivante per la partenza e l’invasione.

Ogni tanto qualche minuto asteroide si abbatteva sui fianchi frastagliati, coperti da delle rivestiture simili a titanici pannelli di legno, ma resistenti agli urti cosmici.

All’interno del mezzo si profilavano labirintici dedali di corridoi di metallo, che si affacciavano si innumerevoli stanze chiuse da delle porte automatiche.

Nella parte più buia e meno illuminata del mezzo si trovavano i cubicoli adibiti a camere da letto per i saiyan, prive degli aerosi bagni del resto del veicolo spaziale.

In una di queste stanze si rifletteva la fioca luce di una torcia, abbandonata sul letto adibito anche a tavolo. Nel medesimo talamo era seduto il principe dei saiyan, intento a infilarsi la battle-suit sul corpo smagrito, ma muscoloso.

Un piccolo della sua stessa specie correva davanti a lui, agitando rapidamente le braccia e lasciandosi sfuggire delle rumorose risate.

“Vuoi stare fermo due secondi?

Non riesco a prepararmi con te che continui a correre avanti e indietro.

Perché non vai a infastidire tuo fratello o Nappa?” domandò Vegeta. Teneva gli occhi socchiusi e le labbra piegate in una smorfia, mentre era intento a infilarsi uno stivaletto.

“Voglio stare con te prima che tu parta” mormorò l’altro, con gli occhi liquidi. La sua voce supplicante risuonò sulle pareti di metallo della minuta stanzetta.

Vegeta sbuffò sonoramente, a pieni polmoni.

< Odio quando mi fai gli occhioni da cucciolo, non riesco proprio a dirti di no > pensò, scuotendo il capo. Facendo ondeggiare le ciocche more larghe tre dita che componevano la sua frangetta e muovendo la punta dei suoi notevoli capelli a fiamma.

“Facciamo così, moccioso. Puoi accompagnarmi fino alla navicella. Appena vedi che sta arrivando Lord Freezer, ti sbrighi ad andartene” cedette con tono rassegnato.

< Prima di metterti nei guai o direttamente farti ammazzare > rifletté.

L’altro saltellò sul posto, sorridendo, dimenando ritmicamente la voluminosa coda di pelliccia castana.

Vegeta finì di prepararsi, si alzò in piedi e gli sfuggì un sorriso, passandogli una mano tra i capelli e scompigliandoglieli. Si allontanò con passo marziale, l’altro lo seguì, trotterellandogli dietro.

“Fratellone…” chiamò con voce infantile.

“Io non sono Radish, perciò non chiamarmi in quel modo… Kakaroth…” rispose Vegeta, con tono esasperato.

 

 


	2. Cap.2 Separazione

Cap.2 Separazione

Kakaroth dimenò la coda e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a cespuglio, ogni ciocca mora era larga tre dita.

< Mi avrà ripetuto un’infinità di volte di non chiamarlo fratellone, come di non coricarmi la notte insieme a lui perché nel sonno scalcio… Mi basta ignorarlo > pensò, ridacchiando interiormente.

“Perché Lord Freezer vuole che distruggiamo per forza i pianeti? 

A me non piace combattere. Per questo fai finta che vengo con te anche se non è vero?

Perché…” cominciò a domandare parlando a raffica.

< Quando fa così, capisco perfettamente perché Radish lo accontenta in tutto e quel colosso di Nappa lo implora.

Oh, ma io non cedo. Mi basterà fare finta di non sentirlo > rifletté Vegeta. Continuò a proseguire con passo cadenzato fino alla sua navicella candida, si voltò e rivolse al più piccolo uno sguardo glaciale.

Kakaroth si mise entrambe le manine sulla bocca, deglutendo, abbassando lo sguardo.

< Mi sa che si è davvero arrabbiato > rifletté. Sbirciò di sottecchi e guardò l’altro estrarre un telecomando, iniziando a impostare la navicella sulle coordinate. <… O forse no. Voleva solo stessi zitto. Teoricamente dovrei chiamarlo: “principe” o “vostra altezza”, ma da quando ho memoria l’ho chiamo solo Vegeta >. Abbassò le mani e deglutì nuovamente, battendo le palpebre.

< Ha solo nove anni ed è già alto il doppio di me alla sua età. Crescendo si farà alto come Radish.

Finirà che sembrerà lui il più grande, anche se io ho già quattordici anni.

Dannazione, in questa base sono più alto solo di Guldo e di Lord Freezer > rifletté Vegeta.

“Lord Freezer ordina, non si chiedono spiegazioni su ciò che desidera” rispose secco.

Kakaroth giocherellò con il lobo del proprio orecchio.

< Lord Freezer questo, Lord Freezer quello. Non vedo l’ora che ‘fratellone’ lo sconfigga. Me lo ha promesso!

Sono stufo lo tratti sempre così male! Non lo fa mangiare, non lo fa dormire.

Magari se non dividesse con me le sue minuscole razioni di cibo di nascosto non sarebbe magrissimo. Sono piccolo, non stupido! > rifletté, corrugando la fronte.

“Finalmente hai deciso di rimanere in silenzio.

Eri perso nei tuoi soliti castelli in aria?

O pensavi al cibo?” domandò Vegeta, aprendo il portellone della navicella.

“Se ci fossero i castelli in aria mi ci porteresti?” chiese Kakaroth.

Nell’hangar delle navicelle entrarono Nappa e Radish, indossavano le tute e avevano gli scouter attivi.

Vegeta si sistemò la frangetta, che gli era finita davanti agli occhi, dietro l’orecchio.

“Tsk, forse” borbottò.

Kakaroth si aggrappò alla sua gamba e tirò su con il naso, aveva gli occhi liquidi.

“Non andare di nuovo” piagnucolò.

< Non voglio finisca ancora nella camera rigeneratrice.

Quando torna ogni volta dorme per giorni stremato, ricoperto di ferite. Penso siano gli altri mercenari a fare i bulli con lui > gemette mentalmente.

“Non fare i capricci come tuo solito. Ora lasciami andare a vai da tuo fratello Turles. Capito?” ordinò Vegeta.

Kakaroth gli fece una linguaccia e corse via.

Vegeta scosse la testa e sospirò.

< Vorrei poterti portare via da qui > pensò.


	3. Cap.3 Fratellino

Cap.3 Fratellino

Vegeta sciolse le braccia che teneva incrociate al petto e appoggiò la mano accanto all’oblò rosso sangue, guardando lo spazio all’esterno, galassie, stelle e pianeti si susseguivano in enormi ammassi di polvere stellare.

< Mi perdo in quest’oscurità, nera come la mia anima. Non mi capacito.

Come uno come me, un mostro che vive nel sangue delle sue stesse vittime, ha potuto affezionarsi a te? Kakaroth, sei un cucciolo: così ingenuo, dalla risata che scalda il cuore. Come fa quel moccioso ad appartenere alla mia stessa razza assassina? >. Espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

< Non assomiglia nemmeno ai suoi fratelli, uno arso dalla lussuria per ogni donzella, l’altro interessato solo alle conquiste e agli stermini.

Radish che rassomiglia nell’aspetto al padre Bardack, ma il suo grande cuore è come quello che aveva loro madre Gine >.

Chiuse gli occhi.

__

_ Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi e gorgogliò, dimenando la coda, intorno a lui era tutto verde. Dimenò la coda e delle ciocche di capelli neri gli finirono davanti alla fronte spaziosa. _

_ Il neonato si dimenava all’interno della boccia criogenica, tra le bollicine che si alzavano dal liquido verdastro contenuto nel vetro insieme a lui. _

_ Un tubo gli finiva nell’ombelico, dandogli il nutrimento e sulla bocca aveva appoggiata una mascherina da cui veniva l’ossigeno. _

_ Vide la figura del piccolo appena nato addormentato nella boccia accanto alla sua.  _

_ Kakaroth era in posizione fetale, avvolto nella sua stessa coda. Si svegliò sbadigliando, vide Vegeta e gli sorrise. _

_ Delle mani presero Vegeta dalla sua boccia e Kakaroth scoppiò a piangere, rosso in viso, allungando le manine verso il principe. _

_ Le sue urla svegliarono Broly in un’altra boccia ancora, anche quest’ultimo scoppiò a piangere. _

Vegeta riaprì gli occhi.

< La sua potenza fino a quel momento era stata di due, ma quel giorno arrivò a un livello tale che Lord Freezer lo rivalutò.

Volle prendere alla base anche lui, insieme a me e Radish. Nappa venne perché aveva il compito di proteggermi.

Da quello che so dall’esplosione che distrusse il mio pianeta si salvò anche quel bambino di nome Broly. Solo che è stato mandato a fare missioni al limitare dell’universo > rifletté.

“ _Tsk_ , quel moccioso di Kakaroth non se ne fa niente del suo livello combattivo, non farebbe del male nemmeno a una mosca” borbottò.

< Anche se la sua passione per le sfide cresce di giorno in giorno, gli basta vedere una goccia di sangue per scoppiare a piangere.

_ Umphf _ , è inutile. Sono troppo affezionato a quel moccioso > rifletté.


	4. Cap.4 Sei il mio piccolo guaio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watchv=tQObQBzd4vw&start_radio=1&list=RDtQObQBzd4vw.

Cap.4 Sei il mio piccolo guaio

 

Turles sospirò e si sedette pesantemente sulla sedia di plastica, davanti al tavolinetto di metallo.

“Su, magia” ordinò al fratello. La sua fisionomia ricordava quella di un Kakaroth più grande, ma il giovane era abbronzato e teneva un’espressione seccata. La sua battle-suit era nero pece, quella di Kakaroth azzurra.

“No” rispose quest’ultimo, allontanando da sé un piatto colmo di tofu viola. Il suo stomaco gorgogliava e vedeva sfocato.

“Mangia!” ordinò Turles, sbattendo un pugno sul tavolo, che tremò visibilmente.

Kakaroth digrignò i denti, dimenò la coda e si alzò in piedi sulla propria sedia.

“No!” urlò.

Turles indicò il suo piatto.

“Se non mangi questo, morirai di fame” lo minacciò.

“Il frutto dell’albera della vita gli fa male” disse Radish, appoggiandosi alla parete con la schiena.

“Abbiamo solo quello per oggi” abbaiò Turles.

“Lo so, altrimenti gli avrei dato già qualcos’altro” esalò Radish, scuotendo il capo.

_Bardack si portò una sigaretta alle labbra e aspirò, sentendo il sapore di nicotina._

_“Ci siamo presi tutti i difetti degli Tsufuru, ma la nostra gente continua a fare la fame. Cambia il padrone, ma rimaniamo sempre schiavi” disse. Osservò dalla finestra e sorrise, guardando Gine addormentata sul divano._

_“A me piacerebbe cucinare e non far più morire nessuno di fame” ammise Radish, piegando in avanti il capo._

_Bardack consumò la sigaretta con un paio di aspirate, sbuffi di fumo coprivano il suo viso. La gettò a terra e la pestò sotto lo stivaletto._

_“Impara a combattere. Se non diventi un guerriero, non potrai vivere abbastanza da realizzare nessun sogno” lo richiamò._

_Il figlio abbassò lo sguardo ed annuì._

 

“Nappa ci griderà addosso se lo faremo morire di fame e il principe al suo ritorno ci ucciderà” ricordò Radish.

Turles si massaggiò la fronte.

“Odio tornare qui, alla base di Cooler non ho tutti questi problemi.

Diamine, ha la testa dura di nostro padre” si lamentò.

Kakaroth gli fece la linguaccia.

“Ho un’idea, ma è rischiosa” propose Radish.

“Mi va bene tutto” borbottò Turles.

 

***********

 

Alte piramidi di metallo si alzavano verso il cielo plumbeo, puntellate da pesanti nuvole color perla. Brulicanti palazzi della città ricoprivano il brullo terreno cinereo.

Vegeta spiccò il volo, facendo lo slalom tra dei proiettili laser e con un attacco energetico fece saltare delle barricate dietro cui erano nascosti diversi soldati alieni armati, dai capelli che andavano dal verde acqua al fucsia acceso.

< Sento la battaglia scorrermi nelle vene. In questi momenti mi sento quasi libero, forse perché posso decidere il destino degli altri.

Il sangue mi eccita, mi fa respirare. Avverto una potenza crescere dentro di me, mi rende superiore e invincibile.

Distruggerò ogni cosa e non avrò pietà >. Rise sadico, atterrando tra gli avversari, ne disarmò alcuni, strappò un fucile con il braccio del proprietario ancora attaccato, facendosi schizzare il sangue addosso, utilizzandolo per sfondare l’addome di altri due nemici.

< Delirio, follia omicida, le mie mani è come se si muovessero da sole… Oh, se mi piace > pensò. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo scricchiolare l’osso del collo. < Io sono un sovrano, il più potente >.

“Io sono Vegeta-sama!” gridò.

Le carcasse dei nemici morti si ammonticchiavano per terra, insieme alle loro armi.

 La luce dell’unico sole illuminava a fatica l’ambiente di radiazioni azzurrine.

Vegeta si abbassò schivando una gomitata diretta alla sua fronte spaziosa, saltò evitando dei proiettili laser e il suo scouter iniziò a tremare.

“Ma cos…” si chiese.

Raggiunse un nemico con un calcio alto al mento e si diede la spinta, fece una capriola in volo all’indietro e atterrò ritto in piedi.

< Questa è la prima volta che Lord Freezer mi disturba mentre sono intento a conquistare un pianeta > pensò. Fece ondeggiare la testa a destra e a sinistra, schivando i pugni del nemico diretto al suo viso. Ne raggiunse un altro con una spallata e balzò, atterrò alle spalle di uno di quelli con la pistola laser e gli spezzò l’osso del collo.

< Non posso ignorarlo, o al mio ritorno rischierò una punizione… Aspetta, la frequenza non sembra la sua. Radish? > si chiese, attivandolo.

“Chi diamine è?!” gridò.

“Fratellone!” l’urlo di Kakaroth lo assordò. Fu raggiunto da un pugno allo stomaco, sputò sangue, ma balzò sulle spalle di un altro nemico, piegato verso di lui e vi fece una capriola, nascondendosi dal primo aggressore dietro di lui.

“Moccioso, ti sei fatto male?” domandò Vegeta, sentendo Kakaroth singhiozzare.

< Dovrei chiudere, ma… Non posso lasciarlo piangere a questo modo > pensò.

L’avversario che aveva utilizzato come trampolino cercò di tagliargli la gola con una lama, il principe dei saiyan lo afferrò ai lati del viso, obbligandolo ad abbassarsi, e gli spaccò la testa con una testata. Graffiandosi a sua volta la pelle a sangue.

“Ho _fameee_! Turles è cattivo. Mi nasconde un ‘brutto frutto’ in mezzo al cibo” strepitò.

Vegeta utilizzò le braccia per parare le raffiche di calci e pugni di tre nemici in una volta sola.

“Passamelo” ordinò duro.

“Principe! Non abbiamo altro e…”. Iniziò a piagnucolare Turles.

“Non volevamo disturbarvi, ma non abbiamo altre idee” gli parlò di sopra Radish. Di sottofondo si continuava a sentire Kakaroth piagnucolare.

Una venuzza iniziò a pulsare sulla fronte di Vegeta.

< Come se Lord Freezer e i suoi mercenari non bastassero, mi devo sopportare anche questi idioti. Ci manca solo Nappa > pensò Vegeta. Spezzò il braccio di un nemico che gli stava puntando contro il fucile e lo utilizzò per sparare ai nuovi soldati che lo stavano raggiungendo.

“Basta così! Turles, non puoi mangiare solo quella robaccia e non puoi darla anche a Kakaroth!

Sono convinto che possiate rubare qualcosa dalle cucine” ordinò.

< Con voi non sono severi come con me. Sanno che non ci sono e non mi potrete passare niente > rifletté.

“V-va bene…” biascicò Turles.

“Ci proveremo” gemette Radish.

“Per l’amore degli dei. Com’è possibile che un intero esercita non posso fermare un ragazzino!” gridò un generale. Sul doppiopetto della sua divisa militare verde acido aveva una serie di medaglie luccicanti appuntate.

“Io non sono un ragazzino e non voglio essere disturbato quando ‘parlooo’!” sbraitò Vegeta. Balzò e gli comparve davanti con la supervelocità. Allungò il braccio davanti a sé e lanciò un attacco energetico, il generale si trasformò in cenere.

“Tutto bene?” chiesero preoccupati i tre figli di Radish.

Vegeta si mise a correre su una delle piramidi metalliche e si fermò arrivato in cima, appoggiandosi la mano sullo scouter.

“Sì, un moscerino” li rassicurò. Da lì iniziò a fare piovere una serie di ki-blast dorati. “Se dovessero esserci troppe guardie, fatemelo sapere. Sulla via del ritorno caccerò qualche animale e ve lo porterò già arrosto”.

“Grazie, fratellone!” gli disse Kakaroth, con tono festante.

“Non c’è bisogno di fare tutti questi capricci e non chiamarmi fratellone” ribatté secco Vegeta.

“Sì, fratellone” rispose Kakaroth.

Vegeta sospirò, guardando i nemici cadere uno dopo l’altro, in una serie di esplosioni, tra lontane grida confuse.

“Sei il mio ‘piccolo guaio’, Kakaroth” ammise. Un ghigno si dipinse sul suo viso.

 

 


	5. Cap.5 Dopo la missione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto con il prompt de ‘I prompt del lunedì’.  
> Prompt: - Tornado.

Cap.5 Dopo la missione

 

Guldo guardava un piccolo oggetto dorato che teneva nella manina grassoccia, dalla pelle verde, con tutti e quattro i suoi occhi, che brillavano maligni.

“Sei diabolicamente geniale, mi piace” disse. Scoppiò a ridere e il grasso adiposo del suo corpo minuto tremò viscido al movimento.

Dodoria affondò le mani nel suo ventre ancor più lardoso, mentre la luce elettrica faceva risplendere gli spuntoni del suo corpo roseo.

“Sarà proprio un bello scherzo” gli fece eco. Le sue labbra carnose erano piegate in un ghigno.

“Oh, il nostro signore lo ucciderà” gongolò l’altro alieno.

< Non credo che lo farà, altrimenti noi tutti, lui compreso, perderemmo il nostro divertimento preferito > pensò Dodoria.

“Sarà un giochetto da ragazzi forzare la sua porta, con la mia tessera di alto livello possiamo entrare in qualsiasi stanza voglia, anche se sigillata” si vantò.

 

******

 

Kakaroth si divincolò tra le braccia di Turles, dibattendo i piedi.

“Che bello!” gridò. Dimenò le mani, sorrideva con gli occhi chiusi e dimenava la coda. “Finalmente è arrivato!” strepitò.

Turles perse la presa, mentre il fratellino gli si arrampicava sulla spalla.

“Datti una calmata, piccolo ‘tornado’” si lamentò.

La navicella candida atterrava nello spiazzo accanto alle altre si aprì, lasciando uscire degli sbuffi di fumo.

Vegeta uscì fuori, con un sospiro di sollievo.

Kakaroth spiccò il volo e levitò fino a lui, atterrandogli davanti.

“Aspetta, dove vai?!” gridò Radish, correndogli dietro insieme a Turles.

Vegeta guardò i figli di Bardack e si massaggiò il collo.

“Tsk, deduco che Nappa non sia ancora atterrato” borbottò.

Turles schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Mio fratello è stato una peste, ma chiamami quando hai bisogno di aiuto. È un concentrato di allegria, questo piccolo tornado” disse.

“Prendimi!” gridò il bambino e saltò al collo di Vegeta.

“Sì, tornado è la parola giusta” disse Vegeta. Si sedette sulla sua navicella, appoggiandosi allo schienale morbido e se lo appoggiò sulle gambe.

“Ora io devo tornare da Cooler” disse Turles.

Vegeta gli fece un cenno di saluto.

“Vieni, ti accompagno, così intanto loro aspettano Nappa” disse Radish, seguendo Turles.

Vegeta sbadigliò e socchiuse gli occhi.

Kakaroth gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla, avvolgendogli la coda intorno al suo braccio muscoloso.

“A proposito di tornadi… Sul pianeta ce ne sono stati tantissimi! Li ho visti tutti attraverso l’oblò. Mi hanno fatto venire fame.

Il tuo piano era fighissimo e ha funzionato e…”. Iniziò a raccontare, gesticolando, parlando abbastanza velocemente da mangiarsi alcune parole.

" _Tsk_ " rispose Vegeta.

Kakaroth incrociò le braccia al petto e sbuffò.

“Tu non mi stai ascoltando” si lamentò.

“Umh?” chiese il principe dei saiyan. Si mise una mano davanti alla bocca e sbadigliò rumorosamente.

Kakaroth gli passò la coda dalla peluria castana sotto il naso, facendolo starnutire.

“Ascoltami!” piagnucolò.

Vegeta si passò la mano tra i capelli mori a fiamma.

“Parlavi di… Di un tornado, forse? _Mnh_ … Scusa, Kakaroth, sono stanco. È stata una missione impegnativa, ho viaggiato a lungo perché l’hanno allungata solo a me…” chiese. Gli occhi arrossati gli si chiudevano e la testa gli cadeva in avanti.  
< Non si è neanche arrabbiato… > pensò Kakaroth, mordendosi l’interno della guancia.

“Scusa, ma in questo posto mi annoio” mugolò, aveva gli occhi lucidi.

Vegeta gli ticchettò con l’indice sulla punta del naso.

“Questo perché sei un ‘moccioso’” lo punzecchiò. Ghignò sentendo l’altro mugolare.

“Non è vero” borbottò Kakaroth. Gli fece la linguaccia.

“Sì, invece… Arma segreta!” gridò Vegeta, facendogli il solletico. Il bambino rideva fragorosamente, dimenandosi, mentre l’altro gli solleticava la pancia e sotto le ascelle.  
"Basta, basta!  _Ahahahah_ … Mi arrendo.  _Ahahah_ " implorò, tra le risate.

Vegeta lo fece sedere diritto sulle sue gambe e gli scompigliò i capelli.

“Ora lasciami riposare, ok?” gli chiese.

Kakaroth annuì e si accoccolò sopra il suo petto, Vegeta lo strinse tra le braccia e gettò indietro la testa, addormentandosi.

Nappa li trovò appisolati all’interno della navicella, la chiuse sorridendo, lasciandoli riposare.

 

 

 


	6. Cap.6 Punishment

Cap.6 Punishment

 

Vegeta si chinò, arcuando la schiena, appoggiò un ginocchio per terra e adagiò la mano, coperta dal guanto candido, sull’altro, tenendo lo sguardo basso.

“Lord Freezer, abbiamo portato a termine la missione sul pianeta Sherth” disse con tono atono.

Nappa era inchinato alle sue spalle, i muscoli in tensione, si teneva sollevato facendo leva con un pugno sul pavimento.

“La popolazione si è arresa completamente in un solo giorno di combattimento” spiegò il principe dei saiyan.

< Sento l’ira scorrermi dentro le vene… > pensò Vegeta, alzando di sottecchi lo sguardo sul dittatore.

Le labbra viola di Freezer piegate in una smorfia, sulla pelle violetta si erano andate a delineare delle rughe di espressione ed i suoi occhi rossi brillavano nella penombra.

< So di dover cedere, altrimenti mi metterei in una situazione scomoda, ma la rabbia mi acceca anche al solo pensiero di piegarmi a lui, figuriamoci quando devo, a conti fatti, realmente inginocchiarmi ai suoi piedi. Odio dovermi sottomettere ad un essere così spregevole, anche se ci ha comunque dato un posto dove stare dopo l’esplosione del nostro pianeta natale > rifletté il principe dei saiyan.

“Oh, ma dici davvero?” sussurrò Freezer. Si portò due dita alle labbra e le sfiorò, sporgendole, mentre assottigliava gli occhi. “Bravi…” li canzonò. Ghignò e allargò le braccia, mostrando i palmi, mentre la punta candida della sua coda si ergeva da sotto il sedile volante, in mezzo alle sue gambe.

Zarbon incrociò le braccia al petto, ergendosi accanto al trono levitante, dall’altro lato del dittatore spaziale si trovava Zarbon, che si stringeva l’addome rigonfio, trattenendo a stento l’ilarità.

“… Però non crediate che questo possa soddisfarmi”. Aggiunse Freezer, guardandosi le unghie nere, laccate e aguzze.

Nappa si lasciò sfuggire un basso verso, simile a un ringhio.

“Cosa volete dire?” domandò Radish, alzando di scatto il capo con aria sorpresa.

Vegeta serrò le labbra.

< Strano, sembra sospettoso > rifletté.

Freezer schioccò le dita, indicò Zarbon e spostò il dito fino ad indicare i saiyan davanti a lui, dall’altra parte del salone, rischiarato dalla luce violetta delle lampade elettriche.

“È stato trovato questo nelle tue stanze, Vegeta” disse Zarbon, alzò la mano e mostrò, adagiato sul palmo, un pomo d’oro.

“Sì, uno dei tesori del nostro adorato Lord Freezer. Volevi rubarlo, vero?” domandò Dodoria, leccandosi le labbra.

Radish impallidì.

“Questa è una sporca calunnia” ringhiò Nappa, Vegeta lo zittì con un cenno della mano.

< Nessuno è tanto stupido da derubare un conquistatore potente come Freezer e lui lo sa. Sta credendo a questa farsa soltanto per potersi divertire alle mie spalle, ma se il pensiero lo avesse davvero sfiorato, sarei già morto > pensò. Corrugò la fronte, vedendo Zarbon piegare le labbra in un sorriso, le iridi color oro gli brillavano.

“Non dovevate tentare di derubare il nostro signore” disse con voce vellutata, ma con un tono canzonatorio.

“Sì che ti dai sempre tante arie come guerriero, ma sei solo uno sporco ladro” disse Zarbon. Le spesse membrane viola sotto i suoi occhi, dalle iridi nere porcine, si gonfiarono vibrando.

< Non devo perdere la testa. Freezer vuole semplicemente punirmi. Sa che agogno la vendetta nei suoi confronti e gli piace umiliarmi proprio per questo, inoltre, infliggendomi una pena pubblica, servirò da monito per eventuali infrazioni future. Per non parlare che questi castighi sono molto spettacolarizzati, e si rivelano un’ottima distrazione nella noiosa routine dei mercenari > rifletté Vegeta.

Freezer accentuò il sorriso mostrando i denti bianchi, con la coda recuperò l’oggetto dalla mano di Dodoria.

“Zarbon, sono convinto che per te sia un gioco da ragazzi…” sussurrò mellifluo.

Vegeta vide un lampo e un dolore lancinante lo colse, mentre del sangue schizzava tutt’intorno.


	7. Cap.7 Le lacrime di Kakaroth

Cap.7 Le lacrime di Kakaroth

 

Jeeth si piegò in avanti e afferrò Kakaroth da sotto le braccia, sollevandolo.

“No, non andare, è pericoloso” disse.

Il piccolo saiyan dimenò la coda dalla folta peluria castana e gli tirò un calcio al bacino, facendolo gemere.

Jeeth cercò di trattenerlo, mentre l’altro si dimenava.

“Vegeta!” sbraitò il piccolo, singhiozzando. “Stava urlando, è in pericolo!”. Tirò i capelli bianchi del maggiore, strappandogliene dolorosamente una ciocca.

Jeeth assottigliò gli occhi e sospirò pesantemente.

“Lord Freezer potrebbe decidere di ucciderti, è pericoloso” lo richiamò. 

“VOGLIO… IL MIO… FRATELLONE!” gridò Kakaroth. Incrementò la sua aura, Jeeth perse la presa venendo sbalzato all’indietro dall’energia, Kakaroth atterrò e si mise a correre. 

Entrò nel salone, mentre Lord Freezer usciva fuori sbadigliando. Zarbon, malconcio e zoppicante, portava con sé, sostenendolo sulle spalle, un ferito Dodoria.

Nappa nascose con il suo corpo ricoperto di sangue quello incosciente di Radish.

Il bambino notò Vegeta steso a terra, in una pozza di sangue e gli si avvicinò con gambe tremanti. Kakaroth ansimava, trafelato, gli occhi arrossati e il battito cardiaco accelerato. S’inginocchiò accanto a Vegeta e lo scosse, sporcandosi di sangue.

“Perdonatemi, mi è sfuggito” disse Jeeth, affacciandosi.

Nappa raggiunse il bambino e gli coprì gli occhi con la mano.

“Sì, forse è tempo che tu cominci a vedere queste cose” sussurrò, mentre Kakaroth scoppiava a piangere, singhiozzando rumorosamente.

Jeeth guardò Vegeta, i segni delle frustate della coda di Freezer sulla schiena e tagli profondi in tutto il corpo.

“Diamine, come lo ha ridotto…” esalò.

Nappa gli porse Kakaroth e Jeeth se lo strinse al petto.

“Freezer ha ordinato di non curarlo nella vasca rigeneratrice, vuole che rimangano le cicatrici. Questa è una punizione che voleva incidergli profondamente nella carne” disse.

 

********

 

Nappa osservò la fasciatura sul suo braccio passare da bianca a rossa, impregnandosi del suo sangue.

< Mi è andata di lusso, Dodoria poteva farmi a pezzi. Radish è finite in coma due giorni per quante ne ha prese da Zarbon, anche se quei due galoppini di Freezer se ne sono pentiti. Ci hanno sottovalutato, considerato deboli e non pericolosi, e l’hanno pagata per questo, li abbiamo gonfiati di botte > rifletté. Strinse le labbra e le fece sbiancare. < Il principe d’altro canto …>.

Nappa sospirò pesantemente e scosse il capo, la coda stretta intorno alla vita. “… Ancora non sappiamo se sopravvivrà. Forza, mio piccolo Vegeta” sussurrò con voce roca.

 

********

 

Zarbon era intento a camminare nel corridoio, si fermò vedendo Kakaroth accucciato davanti alla porta metallica di Vegeta, sigillata. Teneva le ginocchia strette al petto, aveva le labbra strette e gli occhi arrossati, ma lo sguardo deciso.

Zarbon si massaggiò il petto ed espirò rumorosamente.

 

_Un bambino tozzo dalla pelle verde stava accucciato davanti a una porta, il viso butterato da rana e gli occhi liquidi._

_“Mi dispiace, non c’è l’ha fatta” disse il dottore._

_Il piccolo Zarbon si alzò in piedi, tremando._

_“Ha chiesto di te fino alla fine, ti doveva voler molto bene… Però sapeva di non avere scampo sfidando King Cold ” sussurrò il medico._

_“Io sarò bellissimo per entrambi!” gridò il mercenario, correndo via._

 

Zarbon s’inginocchiò vicino a lui.

“Cosa fai qui?” gli domandò.

Kakaroth tirò su con il naso, strofinandovi contro il dorso della mano.

“Radish non mi fa entrare, dice che deve riposare, ma io… Voglio andare dal principe” disse, alzandosi in piedi e serrando i pugni.

Zarbon corrugò la fronte.

< Forse vederlo farebbe bene anche a Vegeta. My Lord Freezer voleva soprattutto punirlo a livello psicologico, prima che fisico, il ‘fratellino’ potrebbe essere la cura migliore > rifletté.

“Radish è gentile, mi abbraccia, ma Nappa ha detto che posso vedere le cose brutte adesso. Sono grande” disse Kakaroth, gonfiando il petto.

Zarbon utilizzò il suo passepartout e gli aprì la porta.

“Fila dentro, ti chiuderò io” lo invogliò e guardò il saiyan obbedire.

Il bambino si avvicinò al letto.

Vegeta era sdraiato a faccia in su, era pallido e respirava a fatica, era quasi completamente fasciato.

Kakaroth s’issò sul letto e, accoccolandosi accanto a lui con attenzione, si rannicchiò. Pianse silenziosamente e si addormentò singhiozzando, le lacrime scivolavano sul suo viso.

“Ti prometto che, quando sarò grande, ti difenderò io da quel mostro” promise nel sonno.

 

 


	8. Cap.8 "Son of man"

Capitolo ispirato alla canzone Son of man di Phil Collins, soundtrack di Tarzan.

 

Cap.8 "Son of man" 

 

"Ka-Kakaroth, aspettami… una buona volta" urlò un giovane uomo, ansimando, socchiudendo i suoi occhi intensi, dalle profonde iride color ossidiana. I suoi capelli a fiamma erano neri come la notte, ed ondeggiavano ai suoi movimenti.

< Assurdo come il tempo cambi le cose, un tempo ero io quello che distanziava in velocità quel ‘mocciosetto’ ed ora gli sto dietro a malapena. È rapido come il vento e gli sto dietro con il fiato corto > pensò.

"Muoviti, "fratellone". Lo devi vedere!!" lo spronò il più giovane.

 

_Il bambino si passò le mani nella zazzera di capelli mori, sporca di terra e rametti, anche di fango violetto._

_“Era bello il nostro pianeta?” domandò, mentre delle ciocche aggrovigliate gli coprivano il viso tondo._

_Vegeta era seduto al suo fianco, un ginocchio piegato e l’altra gamba distesa per terra, aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, mentre fissava l’oscurità spaziale sopra di lui._

_“I saiyan erano davvero più forti?” chiese Kakaroth, saltellandogli intorno._

_“Certo” disse Vegeta. Si voltò verso il più piccolo ed utilizzò la manica della sua tuta per pulirgli il visetto. “Un giorno sarai anche tu il più forte e crescendo diventerai anche saggio. Datti solo tempo”. Gli accarezzò la spalla._

_Kakaroth chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò._

_“Un giorno sarò più forte di te” promise, mentre Vegeta gli scompigliava i capelli._

_“Intanto cresci” gli rispose._

Vegeta si posò una mano sul fianco e respiro affannosamente, socchiudendo gli occhi.

< Il suo viso è rimasto lo stesso di quando era bambino, ma… Ormai il suo corpo è da uomo, è riuscito a farsi più muscoloso sia di Radish che di Turles.

Però… per me resta sempre piccolo, ma si capisce che paragonarlo fisicamente a quel colosso di Nappa ormai è solo una scusa > pensò, evitando d’inciampare in una roccia che fuoriusciva dal terreno.

 

_“Possibile che con Turles tu debba sempre fare i capricci?” domandò serio il principe dei saiyan, mentre il bambino gli rivolgeva un sorriso monello._

_“Lui è antipatico” borbottò Kakaroth._

_< Deve essere difficile non avere tuo padre accanto, non hai nessuno a guidarti o a prenderti per mano. So cosa vuol dire, ma abbi fede. Comprendi questo mondo con una gentilezza e un’attenzione che a me mancano._

_Vedrai, passerai dall’essere un ragazzo all’essere un uomo senza neanche accorgertene > pensò Vegeta._

 

Notò che Kakaroth si era arrestato e accelerò il passo.

< Oh, non pensavo tu avessi una tale predisposizione per la battaglia. Col la crescita hai ottenuto il potere per essere forte, ma forse è proprio perché sei saggio che non vuoi combattere. Ormai potrei portarti in missione con me, non ti devi più nascondere da Radish, ma… Così dolce e timido come avrei potuto farti vivere una vera battaglia? Preferisco lasciarti libero di a scorrazzare per lo spazio, girovagando da solo con la tua navicella, per raggiungermi solo quando ti chiamo una volta finito > pensò.

“Quando ho scoperto questa cosa, ho pensato che dovevo assolutamente fartelo vedere!” lo chiamò Kakaroth.

“Adesso arrivo!” gridò Vegeta.

 

_Vegeta si lasciò cadere pesantemente su una roccia, il tanfo del sangue e dei vari focolari gli pungeva le narici. I corpi puntellavano il prato fiorito, i loro occhi bianchi lo fissavano senza vederlo._

_Vegeta notò una farfalla e allungò la mano, coperta dal guanto sporco di sangue, verso di lei._

_< Mi ricorda quello strano moccioso che è cresciuto con me, una cosa così pura nata e cresciuta nella battaglia  > pensò._

 

< Incredibile come il suo cuore, rinchiuso nel corpo di un saiyan, riesca ad essere così puro > rifletté Vegeta, riuscendo a raggiungere Kakaroth. 

"Tsk. Si può sapere cosa c'è in questo insulso pianeta, insignificante e disabitato, di tanto importante da meritare l'attenzione del principe dei saiyan?"chiese altezzoso. Si mise ritto a fatica, respirando affannosamente e ingoiando aria per riprendere fiato.

"Alza gli occhi e lo vedrai" rispose Kakaroth con tono sognante. Vegeta alzò il capo e spalancò la bocca con aria sorpresa. Una pioggia di stelle cadenti si susseguivano nel cielo rosso fuoco.

“C’è da rimanere a bocca aperta, vero?” domandò Kakaroth.

Vegeta deglutì.

“Tu-tutto qui?” dissimulò la sua sorpresa.

"Non mi sarebbe piaciuto vedere di nuovo questo spettacolo senza di te, "fratellone"" disse Kakaroth, sorridendo solare. 

"Non chiamarmi "fratellone"" ripeté il maggiore per abitudine.

< Sei l’unica persona che si preoccupi così tanto per me, ma non mi sarei ugualmente aspettato queste parole da te.

Il tuo spirito s’innalza, liberalo. Un giorno camminerai a testa alta con orgoglio >.

"Umphf. Ora andiamo, Nappa e tuo fratello ci staranno aspettando" disse guardando da tutt'altra parte, i suoi occhi erano diventati lucidi. 

"Sai, non accade spesso questo strano fenomeno. Pensavo che per esaudire il mio desiderio più grande ci sarebbero volute tantissime stelle cadenti" disse Kakaroth, parlando così velocemente da mangiarsi alcune parole. 

"Desiderio?" domandò confuso Vegeta. 

"Non te lo dico o non si avvererà" rispose il più giovane, facendo una linguaccia e ricominciando nuovamente a correre. "Stavolta non mi batti!" urlò, allontanandosi rapidamente. 

"Tsk, se vinci e solo perché non mi abbasso ad un livello infantile come il tuo, "moccioso"!" gli urlò il principe, correndogli dietro.

< Vegeta, continuerò ad allenarmi senza tregua, riuscirò un giorno ad eguagliare gli allenamenti infernali in cui ti sottoponi tu. Un giorno ti difenderò, sconfiggerò Freezer e libererò te e gli altri, me stesso compreso.

La speranza nel mio cuore sarà l’ultima cosa che morirà > pensò Kakaroth, il vento gli sferzava il viso e ridacchiò, saltando.


	9. Cap.9 Allenamento

Cap.9 Allenamento

_  
Figlio d'uomo, un uomo col tempo sarai._

 

"Basta. Io sono distrutto. Tocca a te Radisch" mormorò Nappa, inginocchiato sul pavimento, mentre grandi gocce di sudore colavano dal suo viso.

"No, per favore. Per oggi ho già preso la mia razione di batoste" rispose Radish, con un movimento deciso della testa, negando.

< Io e il principe siamo cresciuti insieme. Sin da piccoli ho cercato di essere alla sua altezza, volevo fare il duro per rassomigliargli. Al contrario di Kakaroth, sono sempre stato la sua ombra, grato che mi avesse preso nella sua squadra speciale, quando ancora avevamo un pianeta da bambini.

Ci si aspettava che avrebbe dimostrato una potenza senza eguali crescendo, così è stato.

Non avrei mai pensato che mi avrebbe continuato a rispettare abbastanza da permettermi di confrontarmi con lui, nonostante il divario di capacità > pensò.

“Tsk, non siete riusciti a durare nemmeno cinque minuti, sommando il tempo di entrambi” si lamentò Vegeta. Li troneggiava in volo, con le braccia incrociate.

Kakaroth, sulla porta, scodinzolò, sorridendo.

“Posso allenarmi io con te?” domandò.

Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio, voltando il capo.

“Umphf, richiesta insolita” borbottò.

Radish aiutò Nappa a rialzarsi ed entrambi raggiunsero un angolo della stanza, accasciandosi per terra.

“Ti prego” implorò Kakaroth, gli occhi liquidi e le mani giunte.

Vegeta roteò gli occhi e atterrò.

“Muoviti” cedette.

Kakaroth partì all’attacco con un pugno e Vegeta lo schivò, spostandosi lateralmente. Ci fu uno scambio di colpi, un ghigno adornava le labbra del principe dei saiyan, mentre un ampio sorriso di sfida splendeva sul volto del più giovane.

“Si vede subito che il principe è il più forte. Soprattutto perché più che un allenamento sembra un combattimento in piena regola” bisbigliò Radish.

“Kakaroth sta crescendo, migliora ogni giorno di più. Mi sorprendono le sue capacità.

Non era stato cresciuto dai tuoi genitori in casa per il suo basso livello combattivo?” domandò Nappa.

Radish si grattò la guancia.

“Uh? Sì, era proprio una vergogna da molto piccolo” sussurrò.

< In realtà è il contrario, aveva una potenza eccessiva per una terza classe. Io sono nato normale, lui no, nostro padre voleva solo proteggerlo. Persino Turles, che arrivava quasi a pareggiare con una seconda classe, è nato con un potenziale minore > rifletté.

Vegeta parò un pugno di Kakaroth con una mano e lo allontanò con una gomitata, sentendolo gemere.

“Direi che non posso limitare a giocare contro di te, moccioso” disse, udendo Kakaroth ridacchiare.

< Con il tempo ti sei fatto ben più alto di me, mi duole ammetterlo, ma probabilmente finirai per superarmi anche nella forza. Ho sempre desiderato essere il migliore, seguendo il destino che mio padre aveva tracciato per me, ma… Tu sei come un fratello minore per me e vederti diventare un combattente provetto mi riempie di orgoglio.

Però non credere, sarò io il primo a divenire supersaiyan! > promise mentalmente Vegeta.

Kakaroth utilizzò le braccia per parare una serie di colpi diretti al viso, saltellò sul posto e balzò, si mise in posizione di combattimento.

< Le arti marziali sono un modo di vivere, quello che t’insegnano ti scorre nelle vene.

Sto utilizzando il tempo che Vegeta mi lascia, durante le missioni, per scandagliare tutte le rotte solitamente non seguite per le conquiste. Mi sto facendo insegnare tutto il possibile da guerrieri di diverse razze, ogni singola tecnica insolita mi è cara.

Non ho dimenticato la promessa di liberarci, fratellone. Tieni solo duro > pensò.


	10. Cap.10 La bugiarda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - He's a Pirate; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkPCj9C1Ad4.

Cap.10 La bugiarda

_"So danzare in duello la danza del crudo Ares" (Iliade libro VII)._

 

< Che sonno… > pensò Vegeta, sbadigliando. La testa gli ciondolava in avanti, si raddrizzò la maglietta e sbadigliò più forte, aveva gli occhi cerchiati da profonde occhiaie. Si accorse, battendo le palpebre lentamente, di aver messo un guanto storto e lo indossò nuovamente. Lo scricchiolio dei suoi stivaletti risuonava nel corridoio, i suoi vestiti erano sporchi di sangue.

Si fermò, trovandosi davanti una figura che gli bloccava il passaggio.

Zangya lanciò in aria una moneta dorata e l’afferrò al volo, piegando di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i suoi orecchini che rifletterono la luce elettrica delle lampade, i lunghi capelli arancioni le ondeggiavano morbidi dietro le spalle sottili.

Vegeta corrugò la fronte, trovandosela davanti, la sua figura si rifletté nel vetro rosso dello scouter di lei.

“Ho sentito dire che il tuo livello di potenza sta aumentando. Vuoi diventare una spina del fianco per l’élite come noi?” domandò. Sporse le labbra piene e socchiuse gli occhi.

Vegeta guardò la cicatrice sul ventre di lei, lasciato scoperto dai vestiti succinti e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Tsk. La tua squadra non varrebbe niente senza tuo marito. Persino tuo figlio non è alla sua altezza” disse gelido. Fu costretto a saltare indietro, quando lei fece partire dei fili tagliente di energia dalle sue dita affusolate, cercando d’imprigionarlo.

“Noi siamo come dei” sibilò.

Vegeta balzò, facendo una capriola in aria, e si mosse, riuscendo a passare tra i fili, scivolò lungo la parete e concentrò la sua aura nella mano. Con delle piccole sferette di energia dorata a scoppio ritardato riuscì a distruggerli.

“Magari il tuo uomo, voialtri siete dei deboli. In compenso la sua potenza è direttamente proporzionale al palco di corna che gli metti” la derise Vegeta.

Zangya cercò di raggiungerlo al viso con uno schiaffo, ma Vegeta le fermò la mano.

“Forse ti ho fraintendo. Stai cercando di provarci, ragazzino?” domandò l’aliena con tono provocante. Si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i seni sodi.

Il viso di Vegeta divenne bluastro, mentre indietreggiava.

“Voglio essere il migliore per me stesso, non certo per avere le attenzioni di una come te” ringhiò il principe dei saiyan.

Zangya si allontanò la frangetta dal viso, mentre con l’altra mano gli risaliva il fianco sotto la maglia blu della battle-suit.

Vegeta fece un altro paio di passi indietro, fino a sbattere contro la parete con un suono metallico.

“Stai… lontana…” sibilò.

“Sei giovane, aitante, magari se riesco a dare un freno alla tua lingua, potresti rivelarti una buona compagnia. Chissà che tipo di amante sei” disse Zangya.

Vegeta le fermò la mano, allontanandola da sé e un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo la guancia, quando la donna cerco di afferrargli la coda.

“Urca… Non ti vergogni, potrebbe essere tuo figlio come età”. La voce di Kakaroth risuonò nel corridoio.

Vegeta scattò e gli si mise davanti.

Zangya lanciò un grido acuto, Kakaroth mugolò, tappandosi le orecchie.

Zangya ne approfittò per avvilupparlo in una serie di fili, graffiandogli a sangue la pelle rosea.

Vegeta fu assaltato dagli uomini di Zangya, che apparvero tutt’intorno, ed iniziò a combatterci, abbattendoli uno dopo l’altro.

Zangya raggiunse Kakaroth e gli adagiò le mani sul petto.

“Moccioso, non ti ha insegnato nessuno le buone maniere?” domandò, mentre le sue iridi brillavano d’intensi riflessi blu.

Kakaroth cercò di liberarsi, graffiandosi a sangue, l’aliena gli afferrò la coda e arricciò un sopracciglio, notando che continuava a dimenarsi.

< Su di lui non ha l’effetto che ha sugli altri della sua specie > rifletté.

< Sento come se tutte le mie energie venissero risucchiate da questi maledetti fili!

Non voglio morire, sono troppo giovane e… Non ho ancora mantenuto la mia promessa! > pensò Kakaroth.

Vegeta fece svenire l’ultimo avversario e venne investito dall’onda d’urto dell’aura di Kakaroth che aumentava sempre di più.

Zangya indietreggiò, il suo scouter smise di funzionare, mandando un sottile fumo grigio.

Kakaroth gridò più forte, i suoi occhi divennero bianchi e i fili si spezzarono, il saiyan avanzò di un paio di passi, la raggiunse con uno schiaffo alla spalla, dato col dorso, che la fece volare via.

Zangya gemette, andando a sbattere contro la parete.

Vegeta raggiunse il minore correndo e lo afferrò per una spalla, mettendosi sulle punte.

“Kakaroth, no” ordinò duro.

< Così rischia di far capire a Freezer il suo elevato livello di potenza > pensò.

L’aura di Kakaroth scemò di colpo e il saiyan più giovane cadde in ginocchio, respirando pesantemente.

Dei passi pesanti risuonarono nel corridoio, entrambi si voltarono, trovandosi Bojack dinanzi.

“La prossima volta non lasciare la tua brandina in camera mia, la base è troppo rischiosa” sussurrò Vegeta all’orecchio di Kakaroth, che annuì distrattamente.

“Bojack, amore, meno male che sei qui. Vegeta ha cercato di approcciarmi.

Dev’essere attratto dalle donne più anziane, io ho avuto così tanta paura. Quel suo amichetto lo hai visto anche tu, mi ha picchiato” gemette Zangya, ancora stesa in terra.

Bojack guardò i suoi uomini incoscienti per terra e fece un basso ringhio.

“Nessuno tocca le mie cose” ruggì, guardando suo figlio steso incosciente per terra.

“Non è vero! Lei ha tentato di mettermi le mani addosso!” gridò Vegeta, assumendo un colorito bluastro.

“Penso non abbia preso bene l’essere stata rifiutata” esalò Kakaroth, stringendosi con una mano la ferita, superficiale, ma sanguinante, sul suo collo.

Zangya ridacchiò, appoggiandosi alla parete di metallo, stringendosi la spalla. Un rivolo di sangue le era colato dalle labbra piene e sul suo corpo si era creato un livido lì dove Kakaroth l’aveva colpita.

“Siete morti” sibilò rivolta ai due saiyan.

“Senti, non è per niente vero. Noi no…”. Iniziò a dire Kakaroth, camminando verso Bojack.

Quest’ultimo lo raggiunse con un pugno all’addome, Kakaroth si piegò in avanti sputando sangue.  

“Kakaroth!” gridò Vegeta, pallido e stravolto dalla preoccupazione.

< Stupendo, posso ammirare il mio sangue sul pavimento. Cosa ho fatto di male per meritarmi tutto questo? Ero solo uscito dalla mia stanza per cercare Vegeta, non è giusto! > pensò Kakaroth, cadendo in ginocchio.

Bojack fece una risata gelida e gli mise una mano massiccia davanti al viso, caricando un’onda.

“Ci vediamo all’altro mondo, pivello” disse. Il corpo del demone era in tensione, solcato da venature e gocce di sudore.

Kakaroth strinse gli occhi.

< Dannazione, non ha nessuna intenzione di ascoltarmi. Questa è la fine > pensò, tremando. S’irrigidì, il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso, lo sentiva lungo scendere lungo le sue spalle. < Come mai il colpo non arriva? > si domandò.

Riaprì gli occhi, Vegeta era ritto davanti a lui, il viso deformato dall’ira e il braccio, con cui aveva deflesso l’onda, teso. Il colpo aveva annerito il pavimento e del fumo scuro si era alzato davanti a lui.

< Ci risiamo. Ho fatto di nuovo la figura dell’imbranato che non se la sa cavare. Ti costringo a salvarmi ogni cinque minuti. Farei di tutto per aiutarti, ma finisce sempre che sei tu a dover aiutare me > pensò.

Vegeta gli allungò una mano.

“Rimettiti in piedi” ordinò.

“Grazie, ‘fratellone’” sussurrò Kakaroth. Prese la mano e si alzò, Bojack sputò per terra.

“Deboli” abbaiò.

“Ora vedrai cosa sanno combattere due saiyan” disse Vegeta. Guardò Kakaroth che annuì ed entrambi spiccarono il volo, attaccando il demone all’unisono.


	11. Cap.11 Scontro interrotto

Cap.11 Scontro interrotto

 

_Innalza il tuo spirito, liberalo_

_Un giorno camminerai a testa alta con orgoglio_

_Figlio d'uomo, un uomo col tempo sarai_

_Imparando insegnerai e insegnando imparerai_

 

Radish corse nel corridoio, balzò oltre le gambe di Zangya, abbandonata incosciente contro la parete e alzò il capo.

Kakaroth e Vegeta stavano affrontando Bojiack l’uno affianco all’altro.

Radish serrò i pugni e alzò il capo.

“Smettetela alla svelta! Lord Freezer giustizierà tutti e tre scoprendo che state combattendo quando è vietato!” gridò.

Vegeta sputò un grumo di sangue ed atterrò.

< Sì, se la lucertola venisse a saperlo, non ci risparmierebbe > pensò. Il suo viso era madido di sudore, che gli faceva aderire le ampie ciocche di capelli neri al viso arrossato, e gocciolavano.

Bardack digrignò i denti.

“Non lo temo” ruggì.

“Però non vuoi perdere il tuo posto. Ti pagano bene o sbaglio?” domandò Radish, mordicchiandosi l’interno della guancia. I suoi lunghi capelli mori ondeggiavano dietro le sue spalle massicce, mentre il saiyan giocherellava con la fascetta rossa sul suo braccio.

Kakaroth riatterrò, il suo respiro era affannoso e dimenava furiosamente la coda dietro di sé, la pelliccia castana era aggrovigliata e ritta.

Bojack atterrò a sua volta, la bandana che indossava si era strappata, i suoi capelli arancioni erano gonfi e ricci, la sua pelle verde scuro umidiccia brillava sotto la luce del neon.

“Ringraziate il vostro amico, o vi avrei ucciso” ringhiò. Gli diede le spalle e si allontanò, calpestando pesantemente il pavimento di metallo con i suoi stivali.

“Vediamo di sparire, alla svelta” disse Radish.

“Umphf. Avremmo vinto noi” disse Vegeta con tono lapidario.

“Sicuramente, ma ha ragione mio fratello. Siamo rimasti qui fin troppo a lungo” disse Kakaroth.

“Nappa ci aspetta alla festa per la conquista di Nabuerk. Tutti i mercenari sono già lì, si insospettiranno se non raggiungiamo gli altri” gli ricordò Radish.

“Dividiamoci. Sia io che il moccioso dobbiamo farci una doccia, ma io ho delle scartoffie da compilare. Freezer si aspetta quei rapporti prima di domani e la cosa sarà lunga” spiegò Vegeta.

< Quindi neanche questa volta potrò riposarmi… Sì che avevo bisogno di dormire > pensò digrignando i denti.

“Allora ci vediamo dopo” disse Kakaroth, allontanandosi.

“Vedi lo stesso di fare un salto alla festa prima che finisca, o Lord Freezer potrebbe prenderla come scusa per punirti” gli ricordò Radish.

Vegeta annuì e corse via.

< Sì, esattamente come il non presentargli il rapporto. Dovrò riuscire a fare entrambe le cose > si disse. La sua vista era sfocata e il sangue delle sue ferite superficiali gli si era asciugato addosso insieme a quello che già gli macchiava i vestiti. Fece un ghigno. < Certo che Kakaroth è un guerriero formidabile. Oggi l’ho proprio visto, il suo spirito sembrava libero e si innalzava su tutti i miseri insetti e sciocchi schiavi che popolano questa base.

Combattere al suo fianco mi spronava. Imparava da me, insegnandomi a sua volta, un mutuo miglioramento e incitamento a fare di meglio >.

 


	12. Cap.12 Notte, "fratellino"

Cap.12 Notte, "fratellino"

 

_Le visioni che ho visto._

 

< Guardo Kakaroth accomodarsi sulla brandina abusiva che ha sistemato in camera mia. Mi fingo infastidito, ma in realtà, mi fa piacere.

Andare alla festa è stato peggio sia di quel lavoraccio che dovrò presentare tra solo qualche ora, sia, persino, del combattimento mortale. Ogni volta che vado agli incontri pubblici con gli altri mercenari, è sempre la stessa agonia.

Mi sento giudicato dagli sguardi di tutti, è come se fossi un fenomeno da baraccone, mi studiano, mi temono e mi odiano.

Lui è l’unico che mi tratta in modo diverso > pensò Vegeta.

“Potresti dormire in camera tua ogni tanto” borbottò.

Kakaroth si stese, mentre la brandina cigolava sotto di lui.

“Buonanotte, fratellone” rispose, sbadigliando.  
Vegeta roteò gli occhi, Kakaroth si addormentò di colpo, russando piano.

“Tsk, il solito…” mormorò il principe, stendendosi a sua volta sul letto.

 

_Il sangue trasudava dalle pareti, gocciolava dalle sue dita._

_Vegeta indietreggiò, cadaveri pallidi, dal forte odore di putrescenza, strisciavano verso di lui, allungando innumerevoli mani._

_I loro occhi bianchi riflettevano la figura del principe dei saiyan, che si dimenava inutilmente, gridando. Olezzo di sudore e metallo, si mischiava all’odore nauseabondo di morte, il terrore gli faceva battere così velocemente il cuore da farglielo dolore._

_“Ci hai ucciso tu!”. “È colpa tua!”. “Colpa tua!”. “Cattivo!”. “Assassino”. Lo accusavano a ciclo continuo le vittime, trascinando in una melma maleodorante._

_Frezeer troneggiava sopra di lui, additandolo, tra le sue dita lattee due pezzi di legni ad x, con cui manovrava dei fili._

_Il saiyan si accorse che i fili erano legati ai suoi arti, e lo muovevano, manovrandolo, mentre le voci di biasimo si confondevano in un roboante verso indistinto._

_Si aprì una gigantesca porta, in lontananza, Re Vegeta lo guardava con sguardo schifato._

_Vegeta vide il giudizio nei suoi occhi, cercò di chiamarlo, ma il sovrano gli diede le spalle, il pesante mantello rosso ondeggiava dietro le sue spalle possenti._

 

Vegeta si alzò di scatto seduto sul letto, il battito cardiaco accelerato, le mani sudate e gli occhi rossi. Scivolò fuori dal letto, massaggiandosi il collo e guardò Kakaroth addormentato. Scosse il capo, guardando la sua espressione serena e si sedette sul bordo dell’oblò, nascondendosi il viso con la mano.

< Per me non ci sarà mai una notte serena.

Tutte le notti gli stessi incubi. O corro in tunnel oscuri che non finiscono mai, circondato da evanescenti tentacoli di fumo viola e pesanti gas bluastri, o i morti mi conducono con loro in profondi tornanti di mera materia.

Non ci sarà mai pace per un assassino come me finché non imparerò ad escludere i sensi di colpa, ma questo vorrebbe dire escludere anche l’affetto che provo per il piccolo Kakaroth > pensò.


	13. Cap.13 Vegeta, non morire

Cap.13 Vegeta, non morire

 

_Figlio d'uomo, guarda il cielo_

_Innalza il tuo spirito, liberalo_

_Un giorno camminerai a testa alta con orgoglio_

 

 

_“Ragazzi, dove siete? Perché è tutto buio?” domandò preoccupato il giovane Kakaroth. Camminava veloce nel corridoio._

_“No, basta, no…”. Un bisbiglio maschile rimbalzava flebile, arrivando ovattato alle sue orecchie._

_“Vegeta?!” gridò Kakaroth, iniziando a correre. Intravedeva le pareti ai propri lati nell’oscurità, mentre i suoi passi veloci rimbombavano rimbalzando sul metallo._

_< Questo posto è così silenzioso, non è mai stato così inquietante. Perché diamine è deserto? Mai visto così, neanche da bambino  > pensò._

_“Vegeta!” chiamò angosciato._

_< Nappa e Radish avevano una missione? Perché non sono con me? Che siano con lui?  > pensò, il battito cardiaco accelerato._

_“No!”. Una supplica arrivò più nitida alle sue orecchie, seguita da una risata che fendette l’aria, facendo accapponare la pelle del giovane saiyan._

_< Urca, tutto questo è così spaventoso  > pensò Kakaroth, serrando i denti. Corse nella direzione da cui veniva il suono, spalancò una porta ed entrò, i suoi stivaletti affondarono in una sostanza umidiccia, che li faceva come scricchiolare ad ogni passo. Kakaroth si abbassò, cercando d’intravedere il liquido, v’infilò le dita e le sollevò. Gli uscì un gemito strozzato, riconoscendo che era sangue e incrementò la propria aura, venendo avvolto da un pallido bagliore biancastro. Gridò disperato, riconoscendo un corpo abbandonato su un fianco nella pozza di sangue. Lo raggiunse, correndo come un disperato, la vittima aveva il petto scuorciato._

_“Vegeta…”. Un mugolio strozzato sfuggì dalle labbra di Kakaroth, che cadde in ginocchio davanti al cadavere. Lo scosse, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso._

_“Tutto questo è stata colpa tua” lo accusò Freezer, dall’angolo della stanza._

_“Noooo!” gridò Kakaroth._

 

“Kakaroth… Kakaroth, sveglia”.

Kakaroth venne scosso, mugolava dimenandosi nella brandina, il suo lenzuolo era caduto sul pavimento.

< Non ho mai visto Kakaroth piangere, figuriamoci singhiozzando sommessamente nel sonno.

Si sveglia di soprassalto e leggo terrore puro nei suoi occhi. Lo scontro con quel demone lo ha sconvolto a tal punto? > si domandò Vegeta.

“Calmati, era solo un incubo” disse con tono distaccato, sedendosi accanto a lui sul letto.

Kakaroth lo abbracciò.

“Vegeta, ti prego, non morire” gemette.

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi, assumendo un’espressione sconcertata, e rispose: “Certo che no”.

Gli passò i pollici sugli occhi e schioccò la lingua sul palato. “In ogni caso, anche se non dovessi esserci io, non saresti solo. Nappa, Radish e Turles saranno al tuo fianco” sussurrò.

Kakaroth gli appoggiò la guancia sulla spalla, era seduto sul letto e tremava, la schiena arcuata.

“Stai calmo e torna a dormire. Non ho proprio nessuna intenzione di morire” si lamentò il principe dei saiyan.

< Devo rimanere vivo per fare in modo che nessuno ti faccia mai del male. Non permetterò a Freezer di logorare il tuo spirito e macchiarti come ha fatto con me. Il tuo spirito è libero, e tale deve rimanere > pensò.

“Tsk, ora to…”. Iniziò a dire, si accorse che Kakaroth si era riaddormentato, abbandonato contro di lui e roteò gli occhi.

“’Notte, fratellino” bisbigliò con voce impercettibile. Si coricò nella brandina, poggiandoselo contro e lo fece riposare su di sé. Sbadigliò e si addormentò a sua volta.


	14. Cap.14 Dragonball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Status symbol dei Nomadi.

Cap.14 Dragonball  
  


_In questo viaggio che stai compiendo_

_Ci saranno le risposte che cercherai_

 

 

Il fumo invadeva la sala oscurando l’ambiente con una coltre grigiastra, l’odore di droga e tabacco si confondeva col tanfo di sudore, profumi e spezie.

Qua e là cadevano a terra dei mercenari, gruppetti irosi si lanciavano in risse agli angoli della stanza, diversi ubriachi si accasciavano sui tavolacci, c’erano scoppi di risa sguaiate e grida.

Vegeta digrignò i denti, un’aliena si avvicinò a lui, indossava solo un pellicciotto di piume rosa.

“Vuoi divertirti?” domandò, mettendogli le mani sulle cosce.

Vegeta la scostò.

“Tsk, togliti dai piedi” ringhiò.

“Oh, che caratteraccio” si lamentò l’aliena.

“Vieni qui, io sono libero” l’abbordò un altro mercenario, lei ridacchiò e corse da lui. Lo baciò, intrecciando le loro lingue, mentre gli sfilava una bottiglia di spumante color oro dalle mani.

Vegeta schioccò la lingua, osservando il barista servire diversi clienti con le sue otto braccia nerborute, un sorriso malefico sul viso.

< Il mio onore mi permette di resistere a simili vizi. Sono armi psicologiche con cui Lord Freezer li piega, rendendoli schiavi felici di essergli completamente avvinti.

Io manterrò la mia mente lucida. Questi sono i momenti migliori per ottenere qualche informazione, si può ricavare parecchio spremendo qualche ubriaco in cambio di alcool gratis. Se poi si rivelano solo idiozie e sviolinate di noiose vite personali, si possono sempre ammazzare per averti fatto sprecare minuti preziosi del tuo tempo > pensò.

Radish si sedette accanto a lui e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Mi sono fatto un paio di ragazze, ma niente. Poi abbordando uno di quelli nuovi…” bisbigliò.

“Non scendere nei dettagli. Cos’hai scoperto?” ribatté secco il principe.

< Anche lui ha il suo modo personale per ricavare dati, ma è fin troppo viscido per i miei gusti > rifletté.

“Lord Freezer ha fatto virare le sue squadre migliori su Nameck. Ha sentito dire che ci sono delle sfere magiche che esaudiscono dei desideri con un drago.

Quell’idiota era stato sulla Terra e ha detto che il nostro signore non sa che c’è qualcosa del genere anche lì. Credeva fosse un trucco perché le sfere erano più piccole e sono diventate sassi davanti ai suoi occhi. L’ho convinto a non dirlo a Lord Freezer, confermandogli che sicuramente erano dei falsi rispetto a quelle di Nameck”. La voce di Radish era simile a un fruscio, coperto dalla musica a tutto volume nella saletta.

Vegeta riuscì a captare le parole dell’altro saiyan, dimenando la coda ed annuì lentamente.

< Questi, poi, sono tra i pochi momenti in cui possiamo andare in giro senza scouter senza destare sospetti.

Devo approfittare della partenza di Lord Freezer per manomettere il mio. Questa faccenda della ‘Terra’ potrebbe essere la nostra ultima chance.

Se permettiamo a quella lucertola di fare la sua mossa su Nameck prima di noi, potremmo non riuscire a liberarci mai più > rifletté.

“Avverti Nappa. Tu e lui occupatevi di eliminare quel testimone facendolo passare per incidente.

Io andrò a fare una ricognizione sulla Terra” ordinò.

“Non posso sparire subito dalla festa. Ho alcune pollastre che mi aspettano. Lo farò subito dopo” bisbigliò Radish, alzandosi in piedi.

“Sì, suppongo che sarebbe strano se sparissimo ora. Nappa, poi, sarà sicuramente ubriaco. Però vedi di non lasciare in vita l’informatore” ordinò Vegeta. Chiuse gli occhi e si posò una mano sul viso, fingendo di sonnecchiare.

Radish si diresse verso due donne dai prosperosi tre seni e delle corna sulle spalle, e sulla fronte, salutandole con dei cenni della mano. Sul viso il sorriso di un marpione, i lunghi capelli mori ondeggiavano dietro le sue spalle massicce.

 


	15. Cap.15 Vorrei un cucciolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Non dire gatto se…” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 516  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 30. Cat Lover!A Vs Dog Lover!B.

Cap.15 Vorrei un cucciolo

 

Oltre il tondeggiante oblò rosso si susseguivano pianeti, galassie luccicanti brillavano in lontananza, soli apparivano come puntini e meteore solcavano lo spazio siderale. 

“Io continuo a preferire i cani” borbottò Kakaroth all’interno del velivolo spaziale.

“Lo so che sei un amante dei cani, ma sei mai prendessi un animale sarebbe un gatto” rispose Vegeta.

Reclinò indietro il sedile rosso della sua navicella, sentiva le gambe formicolare per il peso di Kakaroth, seduto sulle sue ginocchia.

< Prendere un altro mezzo sarebbe sospetto, visto che ufficialmente non sta venendo con me, ma… Ormai è almeno di un palmo buono più alto di me e pesa, non ci entriamo in una navicella sola. Non è come quando era bambino > pensò, serrando gli occhi.

Kakaroth sfiorava con i capelli a cespuglio il tetto della navicella bianca sferica.

“Cosa ci trovi nei gatti? Non so come fai ad amare delle creature così egoiste. I cani sono sempre allegri e ti fanno le feste” disse.

Vegeta si grattò il mento.

“I gatti fanno paura a Lord Freezer e questo è già un punto a loro favore…”. Iniziò.

Kakaroth ridacchiò.

“Forse è meglio se disattivi l’audio dello scouter, prima che ti senta” disse.

< Non può spegnerlo, o farebbero dei controlli. Potrebbero scoprire che il mio è manomesso e farsi troppe domande sul nostro viaggio > rifletté.

“Già fatto. Comunque anche i gatti sono affettuosi, semplicemente lo dimostrano in modo meno ebete.

“Insomma, sei un gatto. Vuoi anche i grattini?”. Scherzò Kakaroth. Gemette quando l’altro lo raggiunse con una gomitata delicata all’addome.

“Tsk.

Per un periodo da piccolo ho avuto un gatto. Poi l’ho fatto scappare, per noi mercenari sono vietate cose come queste. Era morbido, caldo, piccolo e faceva le fusa. Io non credo di avere nessuna di queste caratteristiche” brontolò Vegeta.

< Probabilmente neko-fratellone passerebbe il tempo a soffiare e graffiare > rifletté il più giovane.

 “Guarda che ti sento ridacchiare. Tu piuttosto sembri un cane” brontolò Vegeta.

“Sei sicuro? Radish non avrà capito male?” chiese Kakaroth.

“Mnh?” domandò Vegeta, inarcando un sopracciglio. Le gambe gli si erano intorpidite e la schiena gli diede delle fitte.

“Mi riferisco alle sfere. Mi sembra assurdo avere dei desideri senza niente in cambio. Probabilmente c’è il trucco” valutò Kakaroth.

“Sicuro, ma mi va bene tutto se riusciamo a sconfiggere Freezer” disse Vegeta. Incrociò le braccia al petto, Kakaroth si piegò posandogli la testa sulla spalla.

“Se le sfere esistono, fratellone, e vinciamo, mi prenderai un cucciolo?” implorò Kakaroth, con gli occhi liquidi.

“Se non finisci tutte le scorte di cibo da qui alla Terra, e ci fai andare in sonno criogenico fino all’atterraggio, ti farò prendere un cucciolo di qualsiasi razza tu voglia. Soltanto non farlo scoprire a Lord Freezer” ordinò Vegeta.

“Grazie, fratellone” disse Kakaroth, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Umphf, non chiamarmi fratellone” rispose meccanicamente Vegeta.

< Magari gli prendo un gatto e lo faccio contento. Magari nero e scontroso come lui.

Anche se un bel cagnolone grande e bianco lo adorerei > pensò Kakaroth, sbadigliando.

< Se davvero quelle sfere del drago funzionano, saremo liberi > pensò Vegeta, dimenando la coda.


	16. Cap.16 Piccolo

Cap.16 Piccolo

 

Kakaroth si passò il dorso della mano sulla guancia, sporca di polvere e si piegò in avanti, sputando un grumo di sangue.

Diede un calcio al cadavere del demone davanti a lui, massaggiandosi la spalla.

“Maledetto namecciano” ringhiò.

Vegeta atterrò alle sue spalle, vedendolo sporco di sangue.

“Dovevi occuparti di quel gruppo di idioti con la sfera. Mi spieghi come ti sei ridotto così?” domandò il principe dei saiyan.

“Quell’imbecille si chiamava Pilaf. Ho sconfitto lui, la ragazza e il cane che lo servivano in nemmeno cinque minuti.

Soltanto che poi è spuntato questo namecciano demoniaco di nome Al Satan. Era parecchio pericoloso” ringhiò Kakaroth, dimenando furiosamente la coda, dalla peluria aggrovigliata e sporca.

“Tsk. Avrei dovuto metterci meno con i miei nemici, soltanto che era un esercito abbastanza numeroso. Avevano anche dei cyborg” rispose Vegeta.

Si guardò intorno e vide una decina di cadaveri di demoni.

< L’avversario di Kakaroth doveva essere in grado di evocare dei minion. Avremmo dovuto portarci i saybamen > rifletté.

“Non avrei mai immaginato che un posto con abitanti dai bassissimi potenziali combattivi potesse rivelarsi un covo di matti” borbottò.

“Come si chiamava l’esercito che hai annientato?” domandò Kakaroth, grattandosi la guancia.

“Red Ribbon. A quanto pare avevano conquistato la Terra qualche anno fa, ma stavano venendo annientati da una nuova minaccia. Stavano cercando le sfere perché avevano usato quelle per assoggettare il pianeta la prima volta” spiegò Vegeta, attorcigliando la propria coda intorno alla vita.

< Anche se non aveva un grande livello combattivo, ho sudato freddo nell’affrontare il Dopompa di quell’assassino con la treccia. Quella tecnica mi ha ricordato fin troppo l’attacco di Freezer > pensò.

“Il fatto che ci sia un namecciano rende plausibile l’idea delle sfere del drago. Dev’essere scappato al cataclisma che aveva colpito Nameck” disse Kakaroth.

Vegeta impallidì vedendo un uovo gigantesco.

“Quello cos’è?” domandò, indicandolo.

“La cena, suppongo. Lo ha sputato il namecciano morendo” spiegò Kakaroth, passandosi l’indice sotto il naso. Si abbassò e prese l’uovo tra le braccia, dal suo interno provenne uno sbadiglio. “Aspetta… c’è qualcosa” sussurrò il più giovane, con un brillio negli occhi.

“Qualcosa mi dice guai” borbottò Vegeta.

La parte superiore dell’uovo si ruppe e ne uscì la testolina paffutella di un namecciano, che batté le palpebre confuso.

“Papà?” domandò, guardando il principe dei saiyan.

“Diamine. Avevo sentito dire che i namecciani potevano riprodursi anche così” brontolò quest’ultimo.

“Che carino! Possiamo tenerlo? Ha già anche i vestitini” disse Kakaroth, aiutando il bambino ad uscire dal resto dell’uovo rotto.

< Probabilmente il demone voleva ordinargli di vendicarlo, ma non è riuscito in tempo a farlo. La sua telepatia riproduttiva doveva essere compromessa.

Però nel DNA di questo marmocchio ci dev’essere qualche legame con le sfere, potrei usarlo come bussola > rifletté Vegeta.

“Dai, mi avevi promesso che potevo tenerlo un cucciolo se non finivo le scorte di cibo durante il viaggio” piagnucolò Kakaroth.

“Ti avevo detto un gatto o un cane, non un namecciano bambino” borbottò Vegeta.

< Ci mancava solo un piccolo muso verde > pensò.

“Ti supplico, fratellone” implorò Kakaroth, mentre il piccolo lo guardava con espressione astiosa.

Vegeta sospirò rumorosamente, massaggiandosi le tempie

“Non chiamarmi fratellone. Di certo non possiamo abbandonarlo, ci ha visto e lo direbbe in giro” borbottò.

“Magari da solo non riesce neanche a sopravvivere” piagnucolò Kakaroth, stringendo il namecciano al petto.

“D’accordo, teniamolo” capitolò Vegeta. Guardando l’essere appena nato muovere delle antennine verdi sul capo pelato.

“Mettimi giù, non sono un pupazzo” si lamentò adirato il piccolo, dimenandosi, rosso in volto.

“Ti va bene se ti chiamo ‘Piccolo’?” domandò Kakaroth rivolto al namecciano, che scalciava.

“Fai come ti pare, basta che mi metti giù” brontolò il namecciano, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Però, ha un bel caratterino. Forse inizia a piacermi” valutò Vegeta.

Kakaroth lo mise a terra, Piccolo corse fino a Vegeta e gli abbracciò la caviglia, stringendo lo stivaletto bianco.

“Papà” chiamò.

“Fratellone, ti ha già adottato” disse Kakaroth.

“Tu non chiamarmi papà” disse Vegeta, indicando il namecciano. Spostò il dito su Kakaroth e aggiunse: “Tu non chiamarmi fratellone”.

 


	17. Cap.17 Yamcha

Cap.17 Yamcha

_Le visioni che ho visto;_

_Beh, il momento si sta avvicinando ora._

 

 Vegeta udì uno schiocco e aprì un occhio, Kakaroth aveva gettato un ciocco di legno nel fuoco del falò.

“Papà, sei sveglio?” domandò il piccolo namecciano, avvicinandoglisi.

“Ohy, Vegeta, cercare quelle sfere è più difficile di quanto credevamo. Vero?” lo interrogò Kakaroth.

Vegeta serrò gli occhi, sbadigliando.

“Sapete che è ora di dormire?” domandò, nascondendosi il viso con il braccio.

Piccolo saltellò sul posto, domandandogli: “Papà, m’insegni a combattere?”.

“Quando cresci, tappo” borbottò Vegeta.

Piccolo si stese al suo fianco.

“Fratellone, dai, così vi vedo allenarvi insieme e imparo anche io” disse Kakaroth, incrociando le braccia dietro la testa.

“Tsk, magari quando ce ne andiamo da questo sasso dimenticato dalle mappe spaziali. Inoltre non sono tuo padre, Piccolo, e non sono tuo fatello, Kakaroth” borbottò Vegeta. Ascoltando il rumore prodotto dalle fiamme e lo scricchiolio della legna che si consumava.

< Chi me l’ha fatto fare? > si chiese.

Kakaroth si stese, sbadigliando piano, mantenendo le braccia intrecciate dietro la testa.

“Ora dormite” ordinò Vegeta.

“Sai che Piccolo può individuare le auree senza bisogno dello scouter? Me lo sta insegnando” chiese Kakaroth, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Ottimo, ma me lo dirai domani. Adesso è ora di dormire” rimarcò duro il principe.

“Buonanotte” dissero gli altri due, appisolandosi.

 

*******

 

Vegeta alzò il capo e nascose un sorriso dietro la mano coperta dal guanto, osservando Piccolo e Kakaroth intenti ad allenarsi.

< Il namecciano è appena nato, eppure sembra più maturo di Kakaroth.

Sento che le visioni di gloria che ho visto per quel ragazzo si stanno avvicinando sempre di più. Lo vedo felice, libero, senza costrizioni, diventa più potente ogni giorno.

Ed ora ha qualcuno con cui può divertirsi ed essere se stesso > rifletté.

Si voltò, sentendo sfrigolare, e guardò i due pesci giganti che stavano cucinandosi sul falò.

Vide una creatura azzurrina intenta a staccarne un pezzo di coda, corrugò la fronte e scattò, afferrandola.

L’essere volante strillò e si divincolò, il principe dei saiyan lo guardò.

“Un gatto?” domandò.

Kakaroth e Piccolo erano atterrati dietro di lui.

“Io non sono un gatto. Sono un folletto e mi chiamo Pual” piagnucolò la creaturina.

“Peccato, vero? Mi sarebbe piaciuto se avessi trovato un gatto, ne desideravi tanto uno” disse Kakaroth, massaggiandosi la spalla.

“Si mangia?” domandò Piccolo, indicandolo.

Paul rizzò tutti i peli e negò furiosamente la testa, abbassando le orecchie.

“Vi prego, lasciatemi stare. Io e il mio padrone abbiamo soltanto tanta fame” piagnucolò.

< Un padrone? Se non ci fosse Kakaroth avrei già fatto fuori entrambi, ma ho paura che li considererebbe vittime innocenti. Non voglio che mi veda fare queste cose > rifletté Vegeta.

Un ragazzo dal viso sfregiato, vestito da beduino, li raggiunse a bordo di una motocicletta da corsa.

“Lasciatelo stare!” gridò.

Piccolo colpì una delle due ruote con una sfera, la motocicletta inchiodò e lo sconosciuto volò in avanti. Cadde ai loro piedi con un gemito, sollevando un alto polverone.

“Nessuno grida al mio papà” disse Piccolo, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Yamcha si rialzò dolorante, premette una capsula e con ‘pop’ la sua navicella vi finì all’interno. Se la mise in tasca e serrò un pugno.

“Siete dei ladri?” domandò Kakaroth, grattandosi la guancia con l’indice.

< Se ho imparato bene a calcolare le auree, il suo livello combattivo è infimo. Certo, sempre superiore a quello degli abitanti tipo di questo pianeta, ma niente anche rispetto a quello che ci siamo trovati davanti finora > rifletté.

“Yamcha!” piagnucolò Paul, Vegeta lo lasciò andare e l’esserino abbracciò il suo padrone.

“Se volete prendervela con qualcuno, fatelo con me. Gli ho detto io di prendere da mangiare” disse Yamcha.

Kakaroth gli ticchettò sulla fronte, incrementando l’aura, e lo fece cadere a terra a gambe all’aria.

“Vegeta, sembrano davvero affamati. Perché non gli lasciamo uno dei due pesci? Non è per niente una minaccia” disse.

Vegeta schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Va bene, andiamo a mangiare più in là” disse.

Si abbassò, vedendo Yamcha rialzarsi seduto.

“Ringrazia, mollusco. Oggi è il tuo giorno fortunato, non morirai” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

Yamcha avvertì un brivido gelido scendergli lungo la spina dorsale.

 

*******

 

Piccolo guardò il pezzo di pesce, grande tre volte due, che gli era stato messo davanti. I suoi occhi brillarono voraci, mentre sorrideva, mostrando i suoi aguzzi canini bianchi.

“Questo pianeta è davvero povero. I suoi abitanti sono degl’infelici. Avere quelle sfere non li ha aiutati minimamente” disse Kakaroth, addentando rumorosamente un pezzo di pesce.

Vegeta era intento a divorare uno degli occhi della creatura.

“Probabilmente non sanno neanche della loro esistenza e poi… bisogna combattere per la propria felicità. Se ci si arrende o si è deboli, non la si ottiene” spiegò.


	18. Cap.18 Crilin

Cap.18 Crilin

  
_Figlio d'uomo._

 

“La prossima sfera è in quella casetta… rosa. Certo che sono strani questi terrestri” disse Vegeta, atterrando su un’isoletta.

Piccolo guardava incantato il sole che si rifletteva sulle onde del mare, sorridendo.

Kakaroth atterrò vicino a una palma, i suoi stivaletti affondarono nella fine sabbia dorata.

“Questa è una delle poche case integre che abbiamo visto finora” disse.  
Kakaroth raggiunse la porta, allungò il braccio e la fece cadere pesantemente all’indietro con un incremento d’aura.

Piccolo si affacciò da dietro la sua gamba e osservò all’interno della casa, indicò un anziano profondamente addormentato su una sedia a sdraio bianca.  
Vegeta entrò, notò dei giornalacci osé sparsi in giro sul pavimento e li trasformò in cenere con dei calibrati ki-blast, senza danneggiare il pavimento.  
“Fratellone, è al suo collo” bisbigliò Kakaroth, indicando la collana con la sfera indossata dal vegliardo.

Vegeta si avvicinò all’anziano, indossava degli occhiali da sole, che gli ricadevano storti, e la bava che colava dalla sua bocca gocciolava sulla sua camicia hawaiana.

“Dici che dovremmo rapinare un anziano?” bisbigliò Kakaroth, osservando il guscio di tartarughe enorme, con agganciate delle bretelle, appoggiato in un angolo.

“Beh, gli conviene darcela se ci tiene alla vita.

Vero, papà?” chiese il namecciano. Aveva incrociato le braccia al petto ed annuì, alzando il capo sul saiyan più grande con gli occhi liquidi.

Vegeta ghignò.

“Mi piace come ragioni, tappo” disse, sfilando la sfera dal collo di Muten. S’irrigidì sentendo dei passi avvicinarsi, Kakaroth e Piccolo si voltarono all’unisono avvertendo un’aura, tutti e tre videro un ragazzo entrare dalla porta.

Era alto il doppio del piccolo namecciano, si mise in posizione di combattimento, mentre il sole che entrava dalla finestra si rifletteva sul suo capo privo di capelli.

“Se volete fare del male al maestro, dovrete vedervela con me” minacciò. Saltellò sul posto, facendo ondeggiare gli ampi vestiti arancioni.

Kakaroth gli sorrise, avvicinandosi.

“Hai l’aria simpatico, ma non vogliamo fargli del male. Abbiamo bisogno della sua sfera per sconfiggere un conquistatore galattico” spiegò.

“Non dovresti dirglielo, non sono affari suoi” brontolò Piccolo, gonfiando le guance.

Crilin batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Un conquistatore? Aspettate… avete la coda. Siete voi che avete Al Satan? Magari avete anche distrutto il fiocco rosso! Già si parla di voi, siete degli eroi!” gridò.

Vegeta si grattò la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli mori a fiamma.

< Si parla di noi? Non dirmi che Kakaroth ha lasciato vivi dei testimoni > pensò, sospirando.

“Lasciate che vi aiuti, allora. Io ho un radar che cerca le sfere” disse Crilin.

Piccolo si massaggiò la testa.

“Cercare le sfere mi stanca, papà. Preferirei usassimo un altro metodo” disse.

“Dai, fratellone. Questo tipo mi fa simpatia, portiamolo con noi” disse Kakaroth, sorridendo.

“Non sono fratello o padre di nessuno! Non ci serve un altro peso!” sbraitò Vegeta.

“Dai, amico. Per aiutare il bambino. Sono anche un bravo combattente, posso esservi d’aiuto! Sono stanco di passare il tempo qui a fare la muffa in casa del maestro aspettando la mia occasione” implorò Crilin.

“D’accordo! Però non sono tuo amico!” sbraitò Vegeta.

Muten si svegliò di scatto al grido, sgranò gli occhi vedendo il gruppetto che volava dalla finestra. Si tastò il collo, trovò la collana senza sfera e vide Crilin levitare via in lontananza e scosse il capo.

“Che diamine è successo?” biascicò.

< Beh, finalmente Crilin se n’è andato. Non dovrò più avvelenarmi con quello che cucina, almeno questo > si disse.

 

 


	19. Cap.19 Lacrime di sangue

Cap.19 Lacrime di sangue

 

 

L’aurora boreale di un verde intenso drappeggiava il cielo in una serie di tinte che risaltavano sullo sfondo blu notte.

 

< Preferisco la notte o la tempesta alle giornate luminose e apparentemente piene di vita

Era una bella giornata di sole su un altro pianeta quando da bambino mi comunicarono che il mio pianeta era esploso. Ed era una bella giornata sulla Terra, oggi… > pensò Vegeta. Gli effetti di luce nella volta celeste sopra di lui si riflettevano nei suoi vuoti occhi color ossidiana.

Teneva le spalle curve, il corpo rigido ed i suoi occhi erano arrossati, il cheto vento faceva ondeggiare i suoi capelli a fiamma.

 

_“Nappa, ti avevo detto di non metterti in contatto con me. Ho preso questo scouter non ancora tarato per le emergenze, non per me…”. Iniziò a lamentarsi Vegeta, assottigliando gli occhi. Era seduto su una palma, sotto di lui Crilin chiacchierava con Goku, mentre Piccolo inseguiva dei gabbiani._

_“Principe…” esalò Nappa, tossendo._

 

Vegeta sentiva il suo respiro profondo, aveva la vista annebbiata e le tempie gli pulsavano, alcune ciocche larghe tre dita gli erano finite davanti al viso.

 

 

_“Cosa c’è?” chiese Vegeta con voce roca, corrugando la fronte._

_“… Sono felice di sentirti… ragazzo…”. La voce di Nappa arrivava ovattata, affaticata._

 

Vegeta serrò un pugno, facendo scricchiolare le ossa, le nocche in tensione e il braccio che gli doleva.

< La stessa voce che mi comunicò il mio popolo, la mia gente, il mio futuro, la mia corona, erano stati spazzati via, mi ha dato le più terribili notizie che potessi ricevere dopo quelle non più tardi di qualche ora fa… >.

 

_Nappa ansimava, il suo respiro era simile a un rumoroso rantolo._

_“Posso sapere cos’hai?” domandò Vegeta, con tono d’urgenza._

_“… Vegeta… è stato bello lavorare per te…” mormorò Nappa. Si udì un basso singhiozzo, seguito da dei forti colpi di tosse._

 

 

< Ora posso solo rivivere all’infinito quei momenti, schiacciato dall’amarezza e dal rimpianto … > pensò, serrando gli occhi. Gettò indietro la testa, sentì sapore di sale sulle labbra, mentre un gonfio rivolo di lacrime gli scivolava lungo la guancia. < Nappa era sempre stato un tipo strano, non avevo mai voluto ammettere nemmeno con me stessa che fosse come un padre per me>.

 

 

_“Nappa, dannazione, mi stai spaventando. Cosa sta succedendo?!” domandò il principe, la voce deformata dall’ansia._

_“Freezer, ha… ha pensato che… che fossimo pericolosi per lui… c-ci ha attaccato…”._

_Alla risposta di Nappa, Vegeta si alzò in piedi, levitando sopra la palma con il fiato mozzato. Osservò con gli occhi appannati il resto del gruppo sotto di lui, diminuendo l’aura fino ad azzerarla._

 

Vegeta controllò che la sua aura fosse ancora azzerata ed espirò pesantemente.

< Avrei dovuto portarli tutti con me, avrei dovuto temere di più Freezer. In fondo lo sapevo che quel tiranno non è solo un nemico imbattibile, ma è anche un avversario subdolo… un vero mostro.

Ed io mi ero illuso pensando che loro ci sarebbero stati a vedere il giorno in cui lo avrei annientato > pensò Vegeta.

_“Dove siete? Radish e Turles sono con te?_

_La navicella non è lontana, posso raggiungervi e…”. Iniziò a proporre Vegeta._

_“… Sono morti…” rispose Nappa lapidario. “… davanti ai miei occhi, non ho potuto evitarlo…”._

_Vegeta si allontanò in volo silenziosamente, le gambe gli tremavano e sentiva un gruppo alla gola._

_“… Non è possibile…” esalò._

 

< Come dirò a Kakaroth che i suoi fratelli sono morti? >. Il respiro dei principe dei saiyan divenne profondamente irregolare. Boccheggiò un paio di volte. < Rivedo ancora il sorriso di quel folle di Turles ed i suoi modi di fare astrusi. Litigava sempre con Kakaroth solo per infastidire Radish.

Radish… mi aiutava sempre a fasciarmi le ferite come un fratello maggiore premuroso. M’incoraggiava a non mollare, come se ce ne fosse stato bisogno. Si vantava delle sue conquiste in ambito di donne, quando si vedeva che non ci provava nessun reale gusto.

Non meritavano questa fine, di annegare nel loro stesso sangue per colpa di una maledetto > pensò.

 

_“…Principe, vi ho voluto bene, ma non spero di rivedervi agl’inferi con me. Meritate di meglio…” esalò Nappa come ultimo respiro._

_“Nappa, non dire fesserie… Nappa?! NAPPA! NAPPA RISPONDI!_

_Ti prego, rispondi! NAPPAAA!”._

 


	20. Cap.20  Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qTgHiqpVCGk; Nightcore - Exit Strategy [ Omri ].

Cap.20  Revelation

_Figlio d'uomo, guarda il cielo._

 

 

“Ti cerco da ieri. Perché sei scappato così? Non è da te” disse Kakaroth, atterrando alle spalle di Vegeta.

La luce della luna, circondata dagli effetti fluorescenti dell’aurora boreale si rifletteva sulla superficie dell’immenso lago davanti a loro, circondato dalle montagne.

Il principe dei saiyan sfiorò con entrambe le mani il terriccio della collinetta.

< Quando il sole è tramontato nel lago, tinto di rosso, si è portato con sé i miei dolorosi ricordi. Sembrava morire, spegnendosi lentamente nell’acqua. Mi chiedo se farò anch’io quella fine > pensò.

“Vegeta…” disse Kakaroth con voce affaticata, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.

< Percepisco che qualcosa non va. Mi sembra di essere tornato bambino, quando non potevo aiutarlo o consolarlo in nessun modo. Alla fine sono solo un ragazzino che si sente sperduto > si disse.

Vegeta si strinse le ginocchia al petto, tenendo le braccia serrate, e vi appoggiò contro la testa, posando il mento sulle ginocchia.

< Se non fosse stato per Crilin non l’avrei neanche trovato. Mi ha indicato dove si trovava utilizzando il radar, in fondo le sfere le tiene ‘fratellone’ > pensò Kakaroth.

“Dobbiamo tornare da Piccolo. O vuoi lasciarlo da solo col terrestre?” interrogò il maggiore. Si sporse e guardò in viso Vegeta.

< I suoi occhi sono vuoti, è come se si fosse allontanato con la mente. Si è sganciato da questa realtà con lo spirito, come se fosse l’unico modo per soffrire meno.

Cosa lo ha così dilaniato interiormente? Cosa è successo?! >.  Si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore. < Sembra così vulnerabile, lui che è sempre riuscito a dissimulare ogni sua sofferenza >.

“Ti prego ‘fratellone’, dimmi cos’è successo. Sono abbastanza forte da poter accettare la realtà…” mormorò Kakaroth, aumentando la stretta sulla sua spalla.

Vegeta si riscosse, rabbrividendo.

< Questa è la prima volta che vedo Kakaroth così serio e teso > pensò, battendo un paio di volte le palpebre.

Con la voce rauca, disse: “Freezer ha eliminato i nostri compagni”.

Il viso di Kakaroth divenne esangue.

< … Me lo aspettavo. Non volevo ammetterlo, forse, ma avevo capito… > pensò quest’ultimo.

“Vedrai…”. Calde lacrime segnarono il suo viso, cercò inutilmente di trattenerle. “… Lo sconfiggeremo… Magari un futuro con le sfere potremo farli tornare in vita… il drago si ripresenterà tra un anno…” farfugliò.

Vegeta negò con il capo.

“Non perdi mai la speranza, vero?” domandò.

< In fondo è questa una delle sue doti migliori > pensò Vegeta. Abbassò le gambe e appoggiò la testa sulla mano di Kakaroth sulla sua spalla.

Kakaroth scoppiò a piangere, singhiozzando rumorosamente, le lacrime cadevano copiose.

 


	21. Cap.21 You’ll be in my heart

Cap.21 You’ll be in my heart

 

 

 

La luce del sole si rifletteva sul vetro a cupola della motocicletta di una giovane dai capelli azzurri.

Una manica della sua maglietta era scivolata, lasciando scoperta la sua spalla rosea, anche le diverse cinture e cartuccere che indossava le ricadevano più in basso, costringendola a rialzarsi diverse volte i suoi pantaloni.

< Ora che finalmente le sfere del drago possono essere di nuovo utilizzate, potrò finalmente chiedere il mio ‘principe azzurro’ > pensò, schiacciando un mozzicone di sigaretta sotto lo stivaletto. Si mise in sella sulla sua motocicletta.

“Io sono Bulma Briefs e se pensano di poter deridere così il mio fidanzato, si sbagliano” disse con tono secco.

Una ragazza dai lunghi capelli mori si sedette dietro di lei e le avvolse le braccia intorno al corpo.

“Il fatto che abbiano Crilin dalla loro e il tuo radar cerca sfere non c’entra, vero?” domandò quest’ultimo.

“Chichi… Certo che non c’entra il mio gioiellino, costruito con tanta fatica. Hanno umiliato Yamcha ed io devo mettere le cose in chiaro” disse Bulma.

“Non penso sia una buona idea. Potrebbero eliminarci, sono sicuramente dei combattenti micidiali” borbottò Chichi.

Bulma mise in moto e partì a tutta velocità, il vento le fece ondeggiare la coda di cavallo dietro la testa.

“Non avere paura, vedrai che riusciremo a mettere le cose in chiaro” la rassicurò con tono sprezzante. 

 

***

 

 

Kakaroth uscì dal fiume, rialzandosi in piedi, e mosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori, goccioline d’acqua volarono tutt’intorno, mentre altre scivolavano lungo il suo corpo muscoloso.

< Da quando abbiamo quel radar la ricerca è diventata più facile, ma…

Dopo quello che è successo…>. I suoi occhi erano arrossati, sospirò pesantemente, facendo ondeggiare i pettorali poderosi.

Udì un rumore e, guardingo, si nascose dietro un cespuglio. I suoi piedi si sporcarono di terra, mentre l’erba alta gli sfiorava le caviglie, e gli solleticava la pelle gocciolante.

< Un’altra minaccia? Non posso avvertire fratellone, si deve riprendere dal colpo. Anche perché io non sono riuscito ad essergli molto d’aiuto. Le lacrime continuano a sfuggire al mio controllo, mentre un puzzle di ricordi si forma nella mia testa. Ogni singolo momento sembra apparire come un flash solo per dirmi che quella persona in quel punto non ci sarà più ed io finirò per dimenticarmi come si stagliava, in che modo e cosa faceva >. Acquattato raggiunse i pantaloni aderenti della propria tuta e l’indossò, ancora bagnato, mentre la coda si agitava gonfia sopra i suoi glutei.

Il rumore era prodotto da dei passi leggerissimi sull’erba, che rimbombavano a causa dei suoi sensi allertati.

Sotto un albero, attraverso cui la luce del sole risultava frammentata dalla presenza delle foglie su cui si rifrangeva, Kakaroth vide una figura femminile.

“È-è bellissima…” mormorò confuso con voce quasi inudibile.

< Non avevo mai visto niente di più bello. Che sia una ninfa dell’acqua? In fondo una giovane così affascinante, quasi una bambola, dai capelli corvini, gli abiti eleganti, non troppo distante da un lago scintillante, non potrebbe essere altro.

così vicina al lago scintillante, non può essere altro. Non posso correre il rischio che lei sfugga dalle mie mani, come i petali che proprio adesso il vento ha portato via dalle sue piccole, bianche e delicate mani. Mi affascina, mentre, lei così leggiadra, sta intrecciando stupende collane di fiori. Come in stato di trance esco allo scoperto.

Mi rendo conto di non avere niente per lei. Prendo una mela dal ramo dell’albero, e mi avvicino per porgergliela > pensò.

Chichi gridò terrorizzata, mentre Kakaroth balbettava: “Ca-calma… No-non sono… Io non sono pericoloso…”.

La giovane lo raggiunse con un calcio al volto, Kakaroth non mosse nemmeno la testa, la faccia intatta, mentre le afferrava il piedino.

< Devo aver sbagliato qualcosa nell’approccio.

Se Radish fosse ancora qui con me, avrebbe saputo aiutarmi > pensò. 

“Sei bravina…”si complimentò, sorridendole gioviale. Le porse nuovamente la mela con l’altra mano.

“Lasciami... ” urlò lei spaventata, si divincolò fino a sbilanciarsi. Riuscì a liberare il piede e cadde a terra.

 “Tutto bene?” chiese lui, lasciando andare di colpo il frutto, spaventato. “Niente di rotto?” le chiese dolcemente, inginocchiandosi sull’erba accanto a lei.


	22. Cap.22 Incontri/Scontri

Cap.22 Incontri/Scontri

 

“Quindi Crilin è diventato vostro amico?” domandò Chichi.

Kakaroth annuì e le raccolse nuovamente la mela.

“Non siamo male e abbiamo le nostre ragioni, basta conoscerci” spiegò.

Chichi la prese e le loro mani si sfiorarono.

“Scusa” biascicò Kakaroth, ritraendo la propria.

Chichi la prese nella propria, con l’altra mano, arrossendo.

< Sembra il guerriero coraggioso che ho aspettato tutta la vita. Quello di cui mi parlava mio padre sin da bambina. Il cavaliere destinato ad una principessa come me > pensò.

“No, tranquillo… Anzi, vorrei tu la tenessi” sussurrò.

Kakaroth avvertiva delle vampate di calore, le sue guance erano arrossate, sentiva il sudore freddo asciugarsi sul suo corpo muscoloso. Stringeva la mano di Chichi a sua volta, con aria impacciata.

< Il mio corpo ha smesso di obbedirmi. Nessuno mi ha mai parlato di una malattia che corrispondesse a sintomi come questi.

Oh, fratellone, aiutami. Sono così diverso, timido. Solo tu puoi sapere cosa mi sta succedendo > pensò.

 

 ***

 

 “Bulma, davvero, è meglio che non infastidisci né Vegeta, né Piccolo. Quei due non hanno un buon carattere” borbottò Crilin, passandosi l’indice sul viso lì dove mancava il naso.

Bulma digrignò i denti.

“Stai zitto! Come hai osato fargli usare il ‘mio’ radar cercasfere? Sei un traditore” lo rimbrottò, appoggiando le mani sui fianchi.

Crilin roteò gli occhi.

“Senti, Kakaroth è un bravo ragazzo. Davvero un tipo a posto” disse.

“Dovresti vergognarti. Per diventare mio amico ci hai messo anni ed, invece, hai subito fatto amicizia con questi alieni pazzi” disse Briefs con tono piccato, sbattendo per terra il piede. Si piegò in avanti, accigliata. “Sono anni che ti propongo di venire a cercare le sfere con me e mi hai sempre detto che era troppo pericoloso. Invece ‘a loro’ li stai aiutando”. Proseguì a lamentarsi.

 Crilin scosse il capo, schioccando la lingua sul palato.

“Così non chiarirai un bel niente e risolverai solo di farti ammazzare. Se proprio vuoi delle scuse, e non ne capisco il motivo, perché in cambio non gli proponi di rendere più efficiente il radar?

Inoltre le tue invenzioni potrebbero di gran lunga agevolare i tempi delle ricerche” la invogliò.

< Da quando sono con loro sono migliorato tanto. Questa è l’occasione che aspettavo da tutta una vita, non posso permettere a Bulma di farla sfumare > pensò Crilin.

Bulma si grattò il collo.

< Se me li faccio amici, magari riuscirò a tenermi le sfere alla fine di tutto. Se non si tratta di questo desiderio, sarà il prossimo.

Mi conviene aiutarli > rifletté.

“Ci penserò” cedette.

Piccolo guardava Vegeta, era intento a fissare le sfere del drago che avevano raccolto, a vedervi il suo riflesso.

“Papà?” domandò il namecciano, avvicinandosi al saiyan.

Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi, chiedendo: “Cosa c’è?”.

“Sei triste?” lo interrogò Piccolo, sedendosi accanto al suo stivaletto.

“Tsk” disse secco Vegeta.

< Kakaroth mi ha detto che non supererò mai il dolore finché non lo lascerò trasparire. Mi ha promesso di sciogliere il mio cuore di ghiaccio…

Chi mai avrebbe detto che quel moccioso sapesse essere anche poetico? > s’interrogò. “ Umphf. Cosa vuoi?” borbottò.

“Se ci alleniamo, magari non sarai triste” propose Piccolo.

Vegeta gli accarezzò la testa.

“Non chiamarmi papà… e poi non è il momento. Sento un’aura sconosciuta in avvicinamento. Visto che viene con Crilin, potrebbe essere qualche altra ‘piattola’ terrestre” borbottò.

< Che sterminerei volentieri, ma qualcosa mi dice che anche Piccolo ha un cuore buono.

Ormai sono circondato, tra lui e Kakaroth > rifletté.

 

***

 

 < Tutto quello che volevo dire, l’ho scordato davanti a “lui”. Esistono davvero uomini così? È così…così perfetto, così... così principesco > pensò Bulma.

“Mi stai dicendo che il tuo aggeggio si può rompere così facilmente? Tsk, potevi farlo meglio questo ‘orologio mancato’” la derise Vegeta.

“Sei insopportabile, accidenti! Ringrazia che la grande Bulma Briefs ti abbia offerto i suoi servigi” si lamentò Bulma, indicandolo.

< Una così petulante in altri momenti l’avrei voluta far fuori, ma ora… Mi sento così depresso da star ragionando troppo. Devo essere diventato cervellotico, perché tutto sommato ne vedo le qualità.

Penso sia bella, ma non ha un fascino eccessivo. Non è un ammasso di carne compiacente come le donnacce alla base.  
Un bel corpo sì, ma uno spirito eguale. Ha qualcosa nel suo essere di ammaliante… intrigante, ecco > rifletté il principe dei saiyan.

“Servigi?” la punzecchiò, vedendola arrossire.

“Di scienziata, pervertito!” sbraitò lei.

< Nessuno mette i piedi in testa a Bulma Brief! Nemmeno se ha un corpo da favola, degli addominali scolpiti, due neri occhi ossidiana in cui perdersi, un viso che sembra marmo… Oh, quanto è figo da paura…

Un attimo, sto ricominciando di nuovo > pensò, scuotendo il capo.

“Hai un’insopportabile voce da ochetta, e fai degli aggeggi che funzionano in modo discutibile. Ringrazia se ti farò restare” le disse Vegeta, incrociando le braccia al petto.

< Nonostante il suo sorriso mi prenda in giro, c’è un’ombra sul suo volto.

Il modo preoccupato in cui lo guarda Crilin a distanza, lo sguardo d’ansia di quel mostriciattolo verde che ha vicino ai piedi… Qui dev’essere successo qualcosa di grave. Sento lo stesso puzzo di tragedia che avvolse casa mia quando mio padre perse mia madre… Prima di risposarsi…

Sto perdendo il punto per cui sono venuta > pensò Bulma, scuotendo il capo.

“Che cosa stai dicendo? Ti ricordo che in cambio delle mie incredibili capacità come meccanica, esigo delle scuse per aver umiliato il mio fidanzato!” gridò.

< Già, io sono fidanzata. Per quanto il mio rapporto con Yamcha stia ristagnando, e lui stesso non è più felice con me, non è giusto io pensi cose del genere per altri.

Non che io lo abbia mai fatto…

Che mi sta succedendo? Sono passata dalla solita avventuriera, a una scolaretta timida…

Tutto perché lui sembra provenire da un’altra realtà > rifletté.

“Chiedo scusa per il tuo mollusco, allora” la stuzzicò Vegeta.

Bulma lo raggiunse a passo di marcia e gli si mise di fronte.

“Senti scimmione…”. Iniziò, ringhiando.

“Sì, gallinella?” scherzò Vegeta.

Crilin li raggiunse, pallido in volto, vedendo il saiyan ridacchiare.

Bulma era diventata completamente rosso-violacea in viso.

“Non ridere alle mie spalle, zoticone!” sbraitò Bulma.

< Ormai ne ho una certezza. Per lui tutto questo è solo una distrazione. I suoi occhi rivelano la verità, questa gelida risata è solo una facciata.

Sta cercando di ottenere il controllo nel vano tentativo di ferirmi, di umiliarmi. Non rendendosi conto che questo sembra più una schermaglia tra bambini > rifletté.

“Io ti rido in faccia, pulce”. Proseguì Vegeta.

< Cosa può far soffrire così tanto una persona? Non lo so, non ho mai provato dolori così forti.

Sono sempre stata empatica, quando voleva, ma non mi sono mai trovata di fronte niente di simile. Sì che vivo in un mondo sconvolto dalla guerra da tutta la vita > pensò Bulma.

“Adesso basta, lascialo stare, mocciosa” borbottò Piccolo. La spintonò, facendole una linguaccia. “Papà sta male!”.

Bulma impallidì.

“Questo è tuo figlio?” biascicò.

Vegeta si nascose il viso con una mano e sospirò pesantemente.

“A quanto pare l’ho adottato appena uscito dall’uovo” borbottò.

“Sì, sono suo figlio, antipatica” ringhiò il namecciano. Le morse un dito, facendola strillare.

“Oh, mamma” gemette Crilin, scuotendo la testa.

Bulma si premette la mano al petto, col dito arrossato.

“Voi non avete minimamente idea di con chi avete a che fare” si lagnò. Tirò su col naso, ignorando Crilin, che le posò una mano sul braccio. “Sono una scienziata famosissima e la più ricca del pianeta” si vantò.

“Avevo ragione a pensarti viziata” sbottò arrabbiato il saiyan.

< Che sia invidioso?

Beh, dovrai abituarsi alla mia presenza. Potrei anche far smettere di funzionare il mio radar, e obbligarli a chiedermi di aggiustarlo. Non scoprirebbero mai il mio trucco > pensò Bulma.

“Scusate il ritardo”. S’intromise la voce di Kakaroth.

Bulma si voltò e impallidì, vedendo che lo sconosciuto aveva Chichi stretta al suo braccio, nascosta in parte dietro le sue spalle possenti.

“Bulma, lui è Kakaroth. Perché non parli con lui? Ti assicuro che è simpatico”. Crilin invogliò Bulma.

“Va bene” borbottò Bulma.

 


	23. Cap.23 Intermezzo

Cap.23 Intermezzo

  
  
“Non è bellissima?” chiese Kakaroth con tono sognante.

< Penso di essermi innamorato di lei. O almeno Crilin mi ha detto che quello che provo si chiama amore.

Potrebbe funzionare tra noi?

Siamo troppo diversi, anche nel modo di vedere la vita.

Ho visto troppe cose negative per riuscire immediatamente ad immaginare una vita futura con lei. Prima dobbiamo sconfiggere la lucertola e poi si vedrà.

Vediamo, intanto, se il mio “fratellone” mi può dare qualche consiglio in merito > rifletté Kakaroth.

 “Si, una bellezza non convenzionale, anche se… se solo sapesse stare zitta, sarebbe meglio…” rispose stizzoso il principe.

“Di chi stai parlando?” chiese Kakaroth, sporgendo la testa. Vide l’altro saiyan arrossire e ridacchiò. “Io non parlavo di Bulma”.

“Un’altra parola e ti prendo a testate” lo minacciò Vegeta, posandogli la fronte sulla sua.

< Sono felice che qualcosa lo distragga. Non m’interessa se mi guarda furibondo, non ce la faccio più a vederlo così abbattuto.

Soffre perché non è riuscito a salvare ciò che rimaneva della nostra gente, della nostra ‘famiglia’, quando un tempo già non aveva potuto fare niente per il nostro pianeta e il nostro popolo > pensò Kakaroth, strofinando la fronte contro quella spaziosa del maggiore, che gli passò la mano nella zazzera mora.

“Dai, dimmi i tuoi guai” lo invogliò Vegeta, allontanandosi da lui.

< Accidentaccio, il moccioso riesce sempre ad ammorbidirmi > pensò.

“Vedi, lei non è solo bellissima. All’inizio pensavo fosse una ninfa, ma in realtà è la principessa di un regno in fiamme. Insomma, il suo castello è avvolto da un fuoco magico ed eterno, e lei è dovuta scappare. Perciò sa combattere, anche se…”. Iniziò a parlare a raffica Kakaroth.

 

****

 

< Ero così preso dai miei guai, che non mi sono accorto che si è richiuso di nuovo nella sua apatia.

Dannazione! Siamo guerrieri, la vita l’affrontiamo combattendo, non lasciandoci sopraffare > pensò Kakaroth.

“Cambiando discorso. Guarda lì” disse, indicando Piccolo addormentato abbracciato con Chichi.

Erano vicini al fuoco, mentre Bulma s’intravedeva attraverso una finestra della casa capsula che aveva evocato.

Crilin era intento a ravvivare il falò con dei legnetti.

“Ripetimi come si chiama quella ‘moretta’” indagò Vegeta.

Kakaroth si grattò un sopracciglio.

< Umh, sento puzza di fratello geloso…

Mi chiedo come l’avrebbero presa Radish e Turles se avessero sentito Crilin parlami dell’amore. Probabilmente mi avrebbero preso in giro per essere caduto vittima di una cosa simile > rifletté.

“Chichi. Ha un significato nella lingua saiyan?” domandò.

“Umh, no Kakaroth, non abbiamo nomi così.

In ogni caso, tieni la testa al suo posto. Abbiamo cose più importanti da fare” lo richiamò Vegeta.

“Suppongo tu non ti sia mai innamorato” disse Kakaroth, grattandosi una guancia. Si udiva lo scricchiolio delle fiamme.

“Tsk, moccioso, io sono superiore a queste cose” ribatté Vegeta, piccato.

Kakaroth si sdraiò per terra a faccia in su, le braccia sotto la testa.

< Non che le donne alla base inspirassero amore. Quella pazza di Zangya mi rimarrà eternamente impressa > rifletté.

“Quella Bulma, però, non mi sembra ti lasci indifferente. Vuoi dirmi che è solo qualcosa di fisico?” domandò Kakaroth. Un ki-blast gli venne lanciato contro, lo afferrò con la mano, soffocandolo tra le dita.

“Non sarà una terrestre a distrarmi dalla nostra missione.

Io sono il principe dei saiyan, non mi abbasserò al livello di una razza così inferiore” ribatté Vegeta.

< Ci risiamo con le sue manfrine. Sono tutte cose che ha imparato a memoria, ma sprofondano in lui come dei cunei fastidiosi.

Cercare di fargli avere una vita e come cercare di de-programmare un computer.

Non che io sia da meno, cammino e mi muovo sempre come se fossi un soldato impegnato in una marcia militare. Ho dovuto forzarmi per imparare a fermarmi, a godermi un tramonto o un paesaggio.

Questo pianeta Terra, poi, lo trovo particolarmente meraviglioso > pensò Kakaroth.

“Lo sai che non ci sono più donne della nostra razza? Con questo ragionamento rischiamo l’estinzione.

Approfittane, “fratellone”. Non ti ha tolto gli occhi di dosso nemmeno per un secondo”.

Fu costretto a saltare all’indietro, evitando una decina di onde, schivandole ridacchiando.

“Non chiamarmi fratellone” sbottò Vegeta, scuotendo il capo, abbassando la mano ancora brillante di energia. Le gote arrossate e gli occhi liquidi. “Smettila con questi discorsi, o mi farai arrabbiare veramente” lo rimbrottò.

< Eccolo, ora mi guarda con quell’aria da cane bastonato. Cerca di non far vedere come abbassa gli occhi depresso. Sa che un saiyan non può farsi vedere così…

Anche se… Ha passato tutto il giorno sospirando sognante a quella ragazzina dai capelli mori.

Sorrideva in modo strano, adulto. Non avrei mai potuto pensare di vedere il mio ‘fratellino’ innamorato.

Ho così paura che soffra, che tutto non vada come vorrebbe. Non saprei proprio cosa fare se lo ferissero. Non posso proteggerlo dai suoi sentimenti > rifletté.

“Andiamo a dormire, ora” ordinò.

 


End file.
